Bella's Little Sister
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Bella's twelve year old sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Jacob/OC Starts at New Moon Adopted from CandyCaneKisses101
1. New Moon: Forks Middle School

**Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from _CandyCaneKisses101_**

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I'm gonna first post all the chapters that CandyCaneKisses101 posted and then I'll post what I write onto it... does that make sense? I hope it does, but I haven't changed anything from what she's written :)**

**Okay, here's the first chapter, oh I don't own anything. :)**

* * *

"Charlotte, wake up we gotta give Bella her presences and it's your first day at Forks Middle School." My dad Charlie said lightly shaking my shoulder. Hi, to all the people who are reading this! My name is Charlotte(Girl form of Charlie) Alyssa Swan, Isabella Marie Swan's little sister, but Isabella prefers Bella, like I prefer Carly, or Char (PS I already know I have a fanfic with the main character nicked named Carly, but I couldn't think of nick names for Charlotte!) I moved her last week, because I felt like I was loosing my sisterly bond with Bella. When I moved here I already knew about the Cullen's because Bella told me over e-mail, with Edward, or as I like to call him Ed-weird, Sparkle pants, or Sparkle fag permission. I'm twelve years old born on May 12th 1994 (Takes place around 2006 like the book did, most likely...) I look almost exactly like Bella with straight chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and very pale skin, but I have a more roundish face while she has a more heart shaped face. Oh, get this Ed-weird can't read my mind either!

"Yeah dad I'll get ready can you give Bella her birthday present for me, anyway I'll see here later she is giving me a ride to school." I said while rubbing my eyes to get the sleepiness out of them.

"Okay, where is it?" Dad asked looking around the room for the wrapped up present.

"On my desk the one wrapped in newspaper." I said pointing to my desk.

"It's extra film right, for the camera?" Yeah mom, dad, and I got Bella a camera, photo album, and extra film, so she could make memories of her Senior year.

"Okay got it, now get ready!" Dad exclaimed walking out of the room.

I got up reluctantly from my warm cotton violet bed sheets, and went to my closet, "Hmm what ever shall I wear today?" I asked myself "Oh, I know!" I start I pulled out my favorite light purple hoodie that's a little to big for me, a black t-shirt that had a picture of a wolf (my favorite animal) on it for under it, dark blue skinny jeans, and my favorite black worn out converse. I quickly changed, and went to the bathroom to brush my hair, wash my face, and brush my teeth that were really white, but not pearl white. I grabbed my dark purple backpack(Purple my favorite color just like Bella's) and ran down stairs to make a bowl of fruit with a lot of sugar of it! Also some orange juice,

"You know it's not good, for you to have sugar in the morning." Bella reminded me coming in the kitchen, once she was fully in the kitchen I set my bowl down and ran up to hug her, oh by the way I get really hyper when I have sugar in my system so yeah...

"Happy birthday Bella! Did you like my present it was the extra film?" I asked her

"Yeah I did, but no more sugar for you in the morning, you get way to hyper." She scolded me, making me feel ashamed.

"I'm sorry I like sugar with fruit though..." I pouted no one can resist my pout except for Bella.

"Ugh, fine c'mon I got to drive you to school"

* * *

Once I got to school I went to the office, and got my schedule 1st period study hall with Mrs. Kramer 2nd period English with Mr. Johnson 3rd period pre-algebra with Mrs. Michaels 4th period lunch 5th period P.E with Mr. Carol 6th period science with Mrs. Mason 7th period social studies with Miss. McClain oh, by the way I'm in seventh grade for people how didn't know... I went to my locker to, put my afternoon notebooks in there, and started walking to class,

"Hey!" I heard someone shout, probably to me, so I turned around to find a petite girl, with long blonde luscious hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin, and a heart shaped face, she was very pretty.

"Your the new girl right?" She asked me running up to me "Charlotte Swan?"

"That's right, but I go by Carly, or Char the only people who call me Charlotte are my parents." I answered her with a friendly smile.

"Well, Carly" She mocked friendly "I'm Katherine Simons, but I hate the name Katherine so everybody calls me Katie." She said sticking her had out for me to shake, which I gladly did.

"Well Katie, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said in a British accent, which made her laugh.

"Oh, we are going to be great friends." She said. Oh, yes! I made a friend before school even started!

"Yep, we totally are!" I said with a smile forming on my face

"You, do look a awfully lot like Bella." She said out of the blue

"Yeah I get that _a lot._" I said

"Well, what class do you have now?" She asked taking the schedule from my hand, and looked at it then back at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Let me guess. You have 1st period with me?" I asked, but sounding more like a statement.

"You, have all your classes with me!" She squealed she reminds me of Alice a little bit.

"Really, at least I'd know one person." I said happily.

"C'mon, I'll show you were Mrs. Kramer's class room is." Then she linked arms with me, and walked me to the class room.

* * *

It's lunch time now thank God! I really gotten to know Katie in the pass three hours. She like to write on day it's her dream to become a famous author, She has four siblings the oldest is Janie Simons whose in college and goes to University of Washington, second oldest Jonathan (Johnny, for short) Simons whose a senior at forks high school, like Bella. Third oldest is Katie whose my age duh, and the youngest is Brandon Simons whose a 6th grade at Forks Middle school. I also learned she likes to draw, and skateboard(The only tom-boyish thing she does)

I also met her friends Luke Newton, Mike Newton little brother, and her un biological twin brother. Bailey Brookes A girl with auburn hair, with an oval face, and hazel eyes, and pale skin like almost everybody in Forks. Last but not least Sophia (Sophie, as she likes to be called) Weber a girl with light brown hair pass her shoulders, light brown eyes much like Angela, she has two younger twin brothers Isaac and Joshua Weber who are twin, Sophie doesn't have glasses like Angela, but kind, and shy like Angela.

"C'mon have lunch with us!" Katie exclaimed pulling me along with her to her table.

"Yo, Carly!" Luke exclaimed as he saw us coming.

"Hey Carly" Bailey, and Sophie said at the same time(A/N I know Angela doesn't hae a younger sister, and Mike doesn't have any younger siblings so just play along.)

"Hey guys" I said sitting down at the table.

"Carly, come to the lunch line with me." Sophie said standing up and tugging at my hand playfully.

"Okay, I will." I said happily and we raced up to the lunch line.

"So, how do you like Forks?" Sophie asked kindly

"I love it, I loved the rain ever sense I was little."

"Really? That's like the opposite of your sister." Sophie stated

"Yeah...not everybody's the same." I reminded her kindly

"I know! Everybody expects me to be exactly like Angela, but I'm not like her." She said sadly

"You seem like her to me." I said softly putting a hand on her shoulder

"Really!" She exclaimed happily

"Yup" I said popping the P

"We're going to be great friends!" She exclaimed hugging me

"So what'cha going to eat?" I asked

"Salad, you?" She asked

"I'll get a salad the same as you."

* * *

School was over quickly, and Bella came to pick me up. I got in her old red truck, and buckled up.

"So, tell me about Katie." Bella said once we got out of the schools parking lot, and I looked at her weirdly at first, then she said "Alice" Oh, Alice probably had a vision of me meeting Katie.

"She's really nice, sweet, friendly, hyper like me, and pretty." I told her and she nodded her head "She also has all her classes with me!" I exclaimed

"That's great, do you want to come to the Cullen's house, later Alice throwing me a party, which told her not to." She sighed

"Seriously Bella what's up with you, and age?" I asked

"Well for starters I'm one year older the Edward." She informed me which made me groan loudly

"Bells he's seventeen in vampire years cause they stay frozen, but in human years he's what...hundred and ten?" I guessed

"Hundred and nine actually."

"Really I was off, by one year!" Damn I was so close!

"Yup" She said popping the P "So do you want to go? Emmett, and Alice really wants to see you again."

"No I'm fine, and plus I really don't want the life squeezed out of me by Emmett again." Seriously I don't want that again last time I swear I heard a bone crack because of him.

"Suite yourself, but if you don't see them soon they said there going to kidnap you, to spend the day with them."

"Well, if I'm gone for a day, and not call dad, he'll call a search party for me, just tell them that Bells."

"Okay I will..." She trailed off.


	2. New Moon: Search Party for Bella

**Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from _CandyCaneKisses101_**

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I'm gonna first post all the chapters that CandyCaneKisses101 posted and then I'll post what I write onto it... does that make sense? I hope it does, but I haven't changed anything from what she's written :)**

**Kinda the same thing as the last chapter... but still, now here's the second chapter, and I don't own anything. :)**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the very annoying sound of my alarm clock. Bella came home from the party with stitches, because Bella got a paper cut, Jasper tried to attack her, Edward pushed her out of the way, but only into a glass flower vase, which cut her deeply that she had to get stitches on her. She also told me about the Volturi, and how Carlisle he was in it, but wanted to be better.

I flopped out of my warm bed sheets, and went to my closet. I dressed in light blue skinny jeans, a long-sleeved shirt that had pink and white horizontal strips, light blue jean jacket, and once again my favorite worn out black converse. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face, and curl my hair. Then I went down stairs to eat some cereal.

"Well, at least your not having sugar this morning." Bella said coming in the kitchen.

"Yup" I said popping the P.

"C'mon I gotta drive you to school."

I groaned loudly I hate the word school, as much as I hate the word homework.

"C'mon Char, everybody has to go." Bella reminded me

"Fine, I feel bad for Sparkle Pants, and his family who as to repeat high school over and over again."

"Char if this is one of your ways, to try to get me out of becoming a vampire it won't work." Bella informed me, but seriously I wasn't even trying too do that.

"Bells I stopped trying that a long time ago, your so stubborn like me that no one can talk you out of your choice."

"Yup, I made my choice, and it's to be with Edward forever." She said popping the P

"Hey Bells if you two ever possibly have kids you should name the girl Renesmee."

"Renesmee?" Bella asked

"Renee and Esme combine." I informed her

"Oh...I like that actually, but you know we can't have kids?" She asked

"Yeah, I know, but it would be a cute name!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, it would" She agreed "C'mon we gotta go to school."

* * *

Once I got to school I went to my locker, and put my afternoon notebooks and folders in my locker went to my classes. I met up with Bailey, Luke, Sophie, and Katie at lunch. Oh, and what I learned about Luke is that he's nothing like Mike, he's actually really, funny, cute, and sweet, and not a player like Mike.

"So, Carly. Bailey, Sophie, and I were going to have a sleep over this weekend do you want to come?" Katie asked

"Uh, sure but I have to confirm it with my dad." I agreed

"Sure, I'm kinda glad my dad's not the chief of police...other wise I won't get away with much stuff." Katie said

"Well, it's not that bad, but my dad makes me carry around pepper spray."

"Really?" Bailey asked

"Yup" I said popping the P which I just realized I do that a lot. After that the conversation wasn't much interesting.

* * *

School went by in a flash, before I knew it Bella was picking me up.

"So how was your day?" Bella asked as she drove

"Well, it was okay. I mean it was school nothing really exciting happens, but Katie did invite me over to a sleep over this weekend."

"Katie seems like a sweet girl." Bella said

"Yeah, she's a really good friend, so is Bailey, Sophie, and Luke." I reminded her

"Wait Sophie and Luke, as in Angela's and Mike's younger siblings?" Bella asked

"Yeah"

"Sophie really sweet she's, so much like Angela, and Luke's nothing like Mike which I find surprising." Bella said

"I know!" I agreed with her

* * *

"Yo!" I exclaimed "What's Ed-weird doing here?" I asked Bella as we pulled up

"I don't know." She admitted

"Well it looks like he wants to talk..." I trailed off. Ed-weird was standing out side by the house.

"I'll go talk to him" Bella said as she parked the car in the drive way and got out.

"Okay, see ya later." I said once I got out myself and went to the door.

"See ya." She said and went to talk to Ed-weird.

* * *

"Charlotte!" I heard my dad yell from down stairs. So I got up from my bed that I was sitting on doing homework, and went down stairs.

"Char do you know where Bella is?" My dad asked franticly

"She hasn't come home yet?" I asked

"No do you where she's gone?" Dad asked

"Last I seen her she went to talk with Ed-weird."

"How long ago was that?" Charlie asked urgently

"Um...When we got home from school."

"That's it I'm calling a search party."

* * *

After a while a search party came for Bella which was Sam Uley and his pack of hall monitors, and Billy and Jacob Black. I have to admit Jacob's pretty cute, but he's sixteen and I'm twelve it's never gonna work out... and Harry Clearwater

"I'll try the Cullen's place again." Dad said freaking out

"The Cullen's left town, Charlie. Good riddance!" Harry exclaimed

"What if they took Bella!" I exclaimed

"Where did they go." Dad said ignoring me

"We'll find her Charlie, and they probably didn't take her Charlotte." Harry tried to reassure us.

"Thanks, Harry." Dad said sadly

"Charlie!?" I heard Sam's voice say, so we all looked over to him, and he was carrying a knocked out Bella. I sighed and mumbled

"Thank, god."


	3. New Moon: Talk About Jacksonville

**Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from _CandyCaneKisses101_**

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so I'm gonna first post all the chapters that CandyCaneKisses101 posted and then I'll post what I write onto it... does that make sense? I hope it does, but I haven't changed anything from what she's written :)**_

**Kinda the same thing as the last two chapters... but still, now here's the third chapter, and I don't own anything. :)**

* * *

It's been a couple of months since Ed-weird left, and let's just say Bella hasn't been taking it well. She's having nightmares, and screaming so loudly that Dad and I wake up. I haven't had a good full eight hours of sleep because of that. Bella's been really depressed to, she moping around in her room, and starring out her window. I've been sleeping over at Bailey's, Katie's, and Sophie's house more, so I could actually get some good sleep, but I feel bad leaving her alone. I try to get her to laugh, but she just... I don't know... depressed I never seen her like this. I swear if Ed-weird comes back I'm gonna kill him...though he's already dead so... yeah.

I emailed Alice about it, but she doesn't respond. School's been harder for me to, because of that, my grades aren't looking that good right now, which are C-'s or below. The teachers are riding my ass because of them, but you try dealing with a love-sick depressed sister! I woke up to my alarm clock like every morning, and went to my closet and got dressed in black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a blue hoodie, and my favorite worn out black converse. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and washed my face, I went down stairs to eat break feast, and Bella told me it was time to go.

I got in the car, and dad went to talk to Bella about going back to Jacksonville. Once they got done Bella called Jessica, about a girls night out. She dropped me off at school, and I went to my classes, then to lunch.

"So, Carly how's Bella doing?" Bailey asked sweetly, Bailey, Sophie, and Katie are the best girl friends one could have. Luke's a really good friend to.

"Well, she's going shopping, and a movie later with on of her friends, so that's a good sign right?" I asked

"Yeah, at least she isn't shutting herself out now." Luke said

"I just hope it lasts." I said honestly

"We all do." Sophie and Katie said at the same time.

Bella picked me up after school ended we didn't talk much, we barely talk now.

"Bella, please talk to me!" I begged "I want my older sister back!"

"Char, I'm sorry I'm like this. I'll try to get better." Bella said looking at me

"Please, do because I don't want to loose you."

"You, won't loose me." She reassured me honestly

"Well, at least were talking now."

"Yeah." Bella agreed

Bella came back from the movies that night, and told me that she saw Ed-weird. It's like in dangerous situations. She said if a rush of danger is to see him that's what she'll find.

She also has started to hang out with Jacob Black. She talked him into building motorcycles, and when she's with him she starting to feel better, she stopping screaming in her sleep so that's good, but now she spends all her time over there.

My grades are slowly picking up again, but the teachers are still on my ass. I'm going over to a sleep over at Bailey's house tonight, and Dad's dropping me off.

"Be good, I'll call Melissa (Bailey's mom) to so I can check up on you." Dad said once we pulled up in Bailey's drive way.

"Okay, dad"

"I also want you to go to Jacksonville." Dad rushed

"What!" I exclaimed

"It's just your grades are slipping, and Bella's depression hasn't been good for you either, and your mom misses you, and I think it'll be good for you." Dad said quickly

"No! I want to stay here I don't want to leave my friends!" I exclaimed "I don't want to leave Bella like this, and my grades are slowly picking up. Please! I don't want to leave!" I begged

"Char, I want you to be happy, and right now I feel like your not." Dad sighed

"Don't say that!" I exclaimed "I love it here, I miss mom, but I love it here." I reassured him

"Okay, you can stay only if your grades pick up." Dad compromised.

"Okay" I agreed

"Okay, go have fun." Dad said, and I got out the car, and went inside of Bailey's house.


	4. New Moon: Lunch Conversations

Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from _CandyCaneKisses101_

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so I'm gonna first post all the chapters that CandyCaneKisses101 posted and then I'll post what I write onto it... does that make sense? I hope it does, but I haven't changed anything from what she's written :)**_

Kinda the same thing as the last three chapters... but still, now here's the fourth chapter, and I don't own anything. :)

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock again. I'm finally getting good sleep in sense Bella stopped screaming in her sleep. Jacob's making her turn back to normal and I'm forever great full for that. Bella and Jacob finally got the motorcycle done, and there going to ride it today. I walked over to my closet, and picked out a black tank top, pink v-neck, light blue skinny jeans, and my favorite worn out black converse. I went to the bathroom washed my face, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I went down stairs to eat break feast, and then Bella came in. Oh, and it's finally the week end!

"So, sense it's the weekend, and if you don't have nothing to do, do you want to come with Jake and I to watch me ride the motorcycle?" Bella asked

"Tempting, but no Katie's coming over later, and we might have a sleep over." I said

"Okay, well Katie can come to." Bella offered

"Um...I don't know... I mean Katie and I don't really know Jacob well, so..." I trailed of it's true I really don't know Jacob, I mean I saw him at the search party for Bella, but I haven't really seen, or talked to him sense then.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later little sis." She said

"Ugh!" I groaned I hate being called little. "I am not little!"

"Sorry!" Bella laughed holding her hands up in the air surrendering.

* * *

Shortly after Bella left, and Katie came to the house.

"So, where's your sister?" Katie asked sitting on a light purple bean bag in my room. I was on the right of her on another light purple bean bag, at the corner of my room.

"Um, she went to go ride a motorcycle..." I trailed off

"What! The Bella the queen of clumsiness, riding a motorcycle!" Katie exclaimed

"Yup, that Bella." Katie and I call her the queen of clumsiness, because she can barely walk to steps without tripping over her feet.

"I would pay anything to see that!" Said Katie

"Well, she's got help from a friend, Jacob Black, who I must say is really cute, but I only saw him once. Which was when we need help searching for Bella. He also doesn't live in Forks, he lives in La Push." I told her.

"Oh, I know him! my brother's friends with him, Quil, and Embry!" Katie exclaimed

"Really?" I asked, really didn't know Johnny was friends with them.

"Yeah, well he's friends with Jake, and Quil now... Embry went to join Sam and his pack of Hall Monitors." Katie sighed.

"Really? Ugh! I mean I have nothing against Sam I mean, he did find Bella after all, but something about him makes me think he hiding something..." I trailed off

"I know what you mean, Johnny and I went to La Push to surf yesterday, and we saw them they all had the same tattoo, same short hair, they were really buff, and all shirtless. So, Johnny, and I went to see why Embry, but when I made I contact with him he stared at me... I mean who does that!" She exclaimed (A/N yes Embry imprinted on Katie! I felt like Embry needed to imprint on someone, and it needed to be one of Charlotte's friends so...)

"I don't know a crazy stalker, or something like that." I joked slightly bumping Katie's shoulder.

"Oh, gosh Carly. I feel so much better now!" Katie exclaimed over- dramatically.

"Sorry!" I said putting my hands up surrendering. "But I can't say anything because I haven't met him..." I trailed off.

"So, on other news my mom found a house in La Push, but I really want to stay in Forks with my dad..." Katie trailed off...Her parents were getting a divorce, and she wants to live with her mom, but doesn't want to leave Forks, and start a new school.

"Why, don't you go live with your mom, but still go to school in Forks and just walk to your dad's after school, and have Johnny give you a ride to La Push after he gets done at work?" I asked Johnny wasn't going to college his grades weren't well enough to get a full scholarship like Janie, and there parents couldn't really afford it, so he's just getting a full time job at the police station, because I asked dad if they had any open spots, so Johnny could get a good well paid job.

"I guess that could work..." Katie sighed.

"Okay, enough with the depressing stuff!" I exclaimed jumping up from my spot "It's time for the movies and sappy chick flicks!" Katie just laughed, and jumped up from her spot to this is going to be the best sleep over ever!

* * *

The weekend came over fast, and now I'm getting ready for school... Screw you school I hate you! I went over to my closet I pulled out a light pink blouse, dark blue skinny jeans, and my favorite worn out black high tops. I went to the bathroom washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put my hair up in a high ponytail. I ran down stairs, and ate some toast with peanut butter, and grape jelly (I'm allergic to strawberries)

"So, Char are you ready for school?" Bella asked, I'm glad Bella's getting better, and she's talking now she seems happier...maybe Jacob can make her forget about Ed-weird.

"As ready, as I'll ever be." I sighed and followed her outside to her car.

* * *

School sucks, at least it's lunch time though. I went to get my lunch which was salad, and apple juice, and sat down in my usual spot to the left of Katie and the right of Luke.

"Angela and I did see something in the woods." Sophie said talking about something, probably about the animals roaming around in the woods dad told Bella and I about.

"Sure, Sophie, I believe you." Luke reassured her

"No, he doesn't he's just saying that, because he _loves _you." Bailey Joked, which made me role my eyes it was obvious that Luke has a crush on Sophie, but we didn't say anything.

"It was jet black and huge. On all fours, it was still taller then a person." Sophie went on "Angela things it was a bear maybe?"

"Or an alien. You're lucky that you didn't get probed." Luke joked (A/N I know I stole that line, but it's one of my favorites)

"Oh, yeah." Bailey said playing along

"Well, Angela and I saw it." Sophie sighed in defeat

"You're not the only one." I said joining the conversation defending Sophie. "My Dad's been getting reports at the station. Like five hikers been killed by some bear. But they can't find the bear."

"Last time you guys doubt me!" Sophie exclaimed.

* * *

School got over fast, and Bella came to pick me up.

"So, do you want to come see face punch with me?" Bella asked hesitantly once we got out of the schools parking lot

"Why? Who asked you out!" I exclaimed, somebody probably asked Bella out, and she tried to turn it in a group date or something.

"Please don't laugh!" Bella begged "But it was Mike Newton." I couldn't help, but laugh out loud.

"Seriously!" I exclaimed laughing

"Yeah, and I said don't laugh!" Bella complained

"I'm sorry, but I didn't promise not too! When are you going?" I asked

"This weekend."

"Bella I would if I could, but it's rated R you should asked Jacob."

"Yeah, okay...I'll ask Jacob" She mumbled


	5. New Moon: We Can't Be Friends Carly

Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from CandyCaneKisses101

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so I'm gonna first post all the chapters that CandyCaneKisses101 posted and then I'll post what I write onto it... does that make sense? I hope it does, but I haven't changed anything from what she's written :)**_

Kinda the same thing as the last three chapters... but still, now here's the fourth chapter, and I don't own anything. :)

* * *

The weekend came, by fast, but I have the flu, which is just _peachy_, hint the sarcasm there. Bella was reluctant to go the movies and stay here to take care of me, but dad told her she should go and hang out with her friends, after shutting them out. So, dad was taking care of me right now, times like this I wish I was with mom, because she was always the one that helped me feel better when I'm sick. Don't get me wrong Dad's trying so I'll give him that. On other news Katie went to live with her mom in La Push, so I never get to see her besides school. She's also hanging out with Sam and his Hall Monitors, because Johnny joined there little group, so she doesn't talk much to Bailey, Luke, Sophie, and I much, but I think she's hiding something now too. Don't get me wrong I love Katie, she's like my un biological twin sister, just like Sophie and Bailey are too, but I just get a feeling she's hiding something,

Katie's also hanging around Embry more now, I mean he's literally dropping her off at school, and picking her up too, and she's skipping classes to hang out with him. I thought she didn't like Sam and his Hall Monitors, but I guess I was wrong...

I haven't literally left the bathroom sense last night when I first started puking. I don't get why I can't get sick during the school days, but I get sick on the weekends ugh! Sophie probably gave me it because her, and Angela got it too.

I hate being sick! I just hate it!

"Char, I need you to take this medicine." Dad said walking in the bathroom, and handing me a small cup which contained pinkish/purplish liquid. "It's cherry flavored." I nodded and reluctantly swallowed the medicine, which right after I did that I puked. Dad placed the back of his hand on my forehead, to see if I have a temp.

"Your cooling down a little bit, you probably got the twenty-four flu." Dad said

"Well I hope it-" I didn't even finish my sentence because I puked again. "Ends soon" I finished wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

I hate being sick! I repeat hate being sick!

Well another week of school has passed, and it's official Katie's ignoring Bailey, Sophie, Luke, and I now. She's ditching school to hang out with Embry(A/N no she did not become a werewolf if any of you thought that) She's yelled at all of us the other day to leave her alone, and she's hiding something I just know it!

Bella's kind of back in the depression state, because Jacob hasn't called, or text her sense the movies. Billy says he has mono, and he's really sick or something like that which I think is Bullshit.

Bella's keep leaving voice mails on his answering machine, I mean come on Jacob! She really wants to talk to you! Answer your damn phone!

I got up from my bed, I didn't set a alarm, because it was Saturday, so I woke up around 9:30am. I changed into black leggings, my favorite light purple hoodie, and my favorite worn out black converse, and went to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. I ran down stairs, and ate break feast, which was toaster waffles, with syrup. Harry, and Charlie were in the kitchen to reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad, hey Harry how's Seth and Leah?" I asked Seth is probably like the sweetest person I met. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I met them. Well, Seth, and Leah came to picked me up from school and dropped me of from school when Bella's depressing was at the all time worst, but I think of Seth as an older brother, same with goes with Leah I think of her as an older sister.

"He's doing good, but Leah will be Leah." I feel bad for Leah, she was engaged to Sam Uley, but her cousin Emily Young came to visit, and Sam fell in love with her, and chose her over Leah.

"I feel bad for her." I sighed and Harry nodded his head in agreement. Then Bella walked in the kitchen looking all sad, and depressed.

"Okay, we should be back around three." Dad informed us him, and Harry were going fishing today.

"Look, I don't have to go fishing today." Dad said

"Yes, you do." Harry and I said in unison.

"Yeah, you do. Go. Just be careful." Bella said

"I always am." Dad said getting up walking out of the kitchen with Harry following him.

"Those bears won't get the drop on me, girls. My kung foo is strong." Harry said and kept following dad. I had to keep myself from laughing from that one. Once they left Bella turned towards me.

"I'm...Uh...Going to La Push to visit Jake, um do you want to come?" Bella asked

"Uh, no I'm fine...Plus we could possibly run into Katie, and I really don't feel up to seeing her right now...So I'll stay home, and watch movies on my laptop, maybe make some popcorn." I really don't want to see Katie right now, I mean I still love her she's like my un biological twin sister, but I just can't face her...

"Okay, so I'll see you later..."

"Yeah, see you later."

The weekend passed by fast, but things are bad with Bella again, and it's because of Jacob now. I tried to call Katie, but she won't answer her phone. I was also late for school this morning because Bella forgot to give me a ride. So, when I got to school I was soaked from the rain, my light pink oversized hoodie was now clinging on me, my other pair of black leggings were soaking wet, and the water leaked through my favorite black worn out converse, ugh times like this I hate the rain! the hall was empty, so I went to my locker to put my afternoon stuff in my locker I stopped when I heard feet shuffle down the hall way so I turned to see Katie walking to study hall...(A/N this part is going to be like the part were Bella and Jacob fight in the rain)

"Katie!" I yelled she didn't stop "Katie!" I yelled again still no response "Katherine!" I finally got her attention after she turned around to look at me.

"What!" She shouted back

"What happened to you! What happened to Jacob!" I yelled thankfully the hallways are empty and it's thirty minutes into class. "Did Sam and Embry do this to you guys!"

"Sam's only trying to help Jake, and Embry, so don't blame this on him, and as for Embry no he didn't! But if you want someone to blame. How about those filthy leaches you, and Bella love so much? The Cullens!" She whispered/yelled.

"I don't know what your talking about." I whispered

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Carly!" She exclaimed "Bella and You've been lying to everybody. Bailey, Sophie, Luke, even Charlie..."

"Don't bring them into this!" I shouted though my voice broke

"But you can't lie to me anymore Carly, I know everything now!" She shouted though her voice broke too. She started walking away, but I grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face me.

"Come on! Katie, your like my un biological twin sister..." I trailed off

"Carly, we can't friends anymore..." Tears started poring down my face at that moment. I'm so glad everybody's in class right now, so they can't see me crying, I was losing my best friend.

"Katie...I...know...I've...been hurting...and lying to you... you...can't...I...your like my un biological twin sister I can't loose you..." I said in between sobs.

"Don't! We can't be friends Carly!" She shouted and walked off. The bell rung, and kids came surrounding the hallways, while I just stood there with tears streaming down my face. I picked up my bags and ran out of the schools into the woods, and collapse in the middle of the woods crying, and slowly darkness overcame me.


	6. New Moon: Carried Home by Jacob

Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from CandyCaneKisses101

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so I'm gonna first post all the chapters that CandyCaneKisses101 posted and then I'll post what I write onto it... does that make sense? I hope it does, but I haven't changed anything from what she's written :)**_

Kinda the same thing as the last 5 chapters... but still, now here's the 6th chapter, and I don't own anything. :)

* * *

**Third person POV**

"Bella! Do you know where Charlotte is it's 6:30, and she's not in the house." Said a panicking Charlie knocking on Bella's bedroom door. A some what depressed Bella got up, and opened her door, to her father Charlie Swan.

"No...I...Might of forgot to drop her off from school, and picked her up..." Isabella (Bella) Swan trailed off

"What! What if she got kidnapped Bella, you got to be more responsible! I know you dealing with depression, but damn it Bells!" A now very ticked off Charlie yelled at Bella.

"I'm sorry, but she carries around pepper spray, like you ordered her to do." reassured a very worried Bella "I hope she's alright" Bella sighed

"I'm calling a search party" huffed an angry Charlie

_**Charlotte's dream POV.**_

_"Mommy! Bella! Lwook I cwaught anowther bwutterflwy!" A three year old Charlotte shouted to her mother Renee and her nine year old sister Bella. Running, well more like wobbling across a wide open field of flowers _

_"That's very pretty Char, let me take a picture of you!" The three year olds mother exclaimed_

_"Owkay ownly iwf Bella iwn iwt too!" Exclaimed the three year old_

_"Okay I'll be in it Carly" Bella said walking over to her sister and smiled for the camera_

_"Say butterfly!" Renee said to her kids_

_"Bwutterfly" The three year old Charlotte said, and smiled widely showing her two front missing teeth while Renee took the picture._

_The scene then changed to a five year old Charlotte playing in the park with a five year old boy, and a five year old girl._

_"Charlotte! Play hide-and-go seek with us!" Exclaimed the five year old blonde haired boy, with sparkling green eyes._

_"Okay, Cody!" the five year old Charlotte agreed. _

_"Charlotte come hide with me!" Exclaimed the five year old black haired, with chocolate brown eyes._

_"Okay, Abby! Cody can count!" Agreed the five year old._

_"Hey, that's no fair!" Complained the five year old blonde._

_"Fine." Sighed five year old Charlotte. "I'll count till ten okay?_

_"Okay" they both agreed._

_"1, 2, 3, 4..."_

**Charlotte's POV 1st person**

Slowly consciousness, I felt someone lift me up, and start walking. The person's body was warm, and comforting...I don't know, but I feel safe somehow...I didn't bother opening my eyes though I can't.(A/N Jacob's carrying her so yeah...I'm so tempted to make Jacob imprint now, but ugh I don't know) I felt like I was three, and mom was carrying me to bed, but I knew I probably fell asleep in the woods, and dad probably called a search party. The person kept walking though, I wish I could open my eyes to see who was carrying me, but my eyes wouldn't open, they were to heavy.

After a while I started to wake up, but my eyes still wouldn't open. I couldn't help my coldness, so I embarrassingly snuggled into him, but hey I was cold, and this dude was freaking warm, don't judge me!

"Charlie!" The guy shouted, which sounded an awfully lot like Jacob.

"Oh, my god." I heard dad sigh in relief, and run over to me.

"She's a lot, just found her unconscious in the woods, but she should be fine." The dude carrying me reassured dad.

"Thank you, Jacob." Oh, so it was Jacob! Jacob handed me back to dad, and heard him say goodnight. Then darkness overcame me again

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sunshine, I got up from my bed sheets, and went to my closet. I pulled out a purple tank top, a grey oversize zip up hoodie, dark blue jeans, and my favorite black worn out converse. I went to the bathroom, and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put my hair up in a messy bun. Then I ran down stairs, and at break feast, which was toast, and peanut butter.

"Your awake!" I heard Bella yelled from the kitchen doorway "You slept for four days!" She exclaimed.

"I what?" I asked "Wait it's Friday?" I asked disbelief, wasn't it Monday?

"Yeah, it's Friday don't you remember anything?" Bella asked softly

"Um...not really what do you mean?" I asked confused

"You never came home from school Monday, and Ch-dad called a search party for you, then Jacob found you in the middle of the woods, and brought you home. Why did you even fall asleep in the woods anyway?" Bella said softly.

"Emotional fight with Katie at school, she told me we can't be friends anymore, and I ran out of the school, O ran as long as I could before collapsing in the middle of the woods sobbing my eyes out." I answered

"Well Charlie called in for you, before he left work." Bella informed me

"Okay..." I trailed off

"I gotta go to school, see ya!" She said walking out of the kitchen

"Bye!" I Called after her, then the memory hit me I remember everything now, my dream, Jacob talking to dad, and Jacob carrying me home...Oh, I probably looked like crap.

* * *

**AN: I might spam you guys with chapters today, so be warned...**


	7. New Moon: Laurent? Shit, We're Screwed

Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from CandyCaneKisses101

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so I'm gonna first post all the chapters that CandyCaneKisses101 posted and then I'll post what I write onto it... does that make sense? I hope it does, but I haven't changed anything from what she's written :)**_

Kinda the same thing as the last 6 chapters... but still, now here's the 7th chapter, and I don't own anything. :)

* * *

Saturday came quickly, and Bella asked me to go hiking in the woods with her. She said that she wanted to show me something. I got up from my bed, and went to my closest. I changed into a grey tank top, a light blue oversized American Eagle hoodie, another pair of black leggings, and my favorite worn out black converse. I went to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put my hair up in a messy bun again. I tried to dress comfy for hiking. I walked instead of running down stairs this time, and ate cereal for break feast. Dad was over at the Clearwaters place, and would come home later says the note that I found on the fridge. Bella came down stairs, and join me in the kitchen eating cereal,

"So, you ready to go hiking?" Bella asked

"Yeah, what is it you want to show me?" I asked

"It's a place were Edward, and I used to go to get away from people." Bella said

"Okay" was all I answered

"C'mon, we should get going."

"Okay, sure" I said setting down my now finished bowl of cereal, and walked outside with her.

* * *

Have I ever told you guys, about how much I hate hiking? Well, hiking's the worst! Ugh, do you know how many times I tripped over myself, I'm just as Bella, in the woods at least. I took forever before Bella finally found the spot, but once she saw it was a field of dead flowers, and dead grass she fell to her knees grabbing a handful of dead grass.

"Maybe, because Ed-weird left, he took some of the live here with him." I said softly putting a hand on Bella's shoulder. Then I saw a black blur a couple yards away from us.

"Bella." it said coming in vampire speed to us. "Oh, you brought a friend." He said turning to me

"Laurent!" Bella whispered dumbfounded, then she pulled me behind her, trying to protect me. Wait did she just say Laurent as in Victoria, James, and Laurent...Shit we're screw(A/N I was so tempted to leave it at a cliff hanger there, but the chapter would, be to short and you all would probably be pissed of at me for leaving it a cliff hanger)

"I didn't expect to find you here. I went to visit the Cullens, but... the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a, um, ...a pet of theirs?" Laurent asked Bella, and moved closer to us in vampire speed.

"Yeah. You could say that." Bella said hesitantly

"Do they Cullens visit often?" He asked

Then Sparkle Pants popped out of nowhere and said "Lie." So Bella wasn't going crazy when she said she saw Ed-weird.

"Yeah, absolutely, all the time." Bella lied like Ed-weird said.

"Lie better." Ed-weird growled.

"We'll tell them that you stopped by." I lied and then he turned his attention to me.

"Ah, who must you be?" He asked me "You smell even better then Bella." He said putting a hand on my face.

"I probably shouldn't tell... Edward." Bella said getting the attention off me. "Because he's pretty protective."

"But he's far away, isn't he?" He asked her

"Why are you here?" I asked trying to change the subject, which he turned his attention back on me.

"I came as a favor to Victoria." He answered

"Victoria?" Bella and I whispered/asked in disbelief.

"She asked me to see if you were still... under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edwards mate...given he killed hers. An eye for an eye."

"But he was asking for it! He tried to kill Bella!" I exclaimed.

"Threaten him." Ed-weird growled

"Edward would know who did it! And he'd come after you." Bella threaten, like Ed-weird told her.

"I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him... if he left you here unprotected?" Laurent asked stroking Bella's cheek, ew! Then he turned towards me.

"I still don't know your name." He informed me, yeah right like I'll give him it.

"Lie" Ed-weird growled out at me. "Don't give him it, lie about it."

"My name's Scarlett, and I already know yours is Laurent." I said matter-of-factly (I used Scarlett because if I ever have kids on day, which looking at right now I'll probably be dead, I'll name my first born Scarlett)

"Victoria would be angry at me for killing Bella, but you, well your like a snack to me right now. I do have to say your blood smells sweeter then Bella's." He said

"Edward will kill you, when he found out." I growled

"But, the Cullens left you, and Bella here alone, I don't think he will." He said using his vampire speed so he was right next to me, and he pushed Bella out of the way.

"Don't touch her!" Bella yelled

"You're so mouthwatering." Laurent said ignoring Bella

"Please, don't." I whispered "I mean didn't you help out the Cullens?" I asked quietly

"Shhh! I'm doing a kindness if Victoria, found about you, being Bella's little sister-" I cut him off

"I'm not little!" I exclaimed gosh even enemy vampires think I'm little.

"If Victoria ever, found out about you she'd kill you slowly, painfully like she's planning to do with Bella." He finished ignoring me. I reached for the pepper spray in my pocket, and held it in my hand. I looked over at Bella who saw the pepper spray, and she shook her head no, so I put it back in my pocket. "You'll feel nothing." Laurent promised, yeah right I'll feel nothing!

"Bella, Dad, Mom, I love you." I whispered, and closed my eyes. Then I heard, something crack then a growl.

"I don't believe it." Laurent whispered, I open my eyes, and saw a bunch of huge wolfs attack him. One stopped, and looked at Bella for a second before running off, and joining the rest of them. Bella started running, and grabbed my hand pulling me along with her.

* * *

"Dad, we saw them!" Bella said once rushed in the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Dad asked.

'Um a freaking vampire tried to kill us!' I shouted in my mind.

"In the woods. They are not bears!" Bella exclaimed.

"What you mean in the woods? Girls, what the hell were you guys doing out in the woods?" Dad asked looking at Bella, then at me. Then I put my hands up in the air and said.

"Hey, don't look at me, it was my fault for following Bella." I said

"They're wolves. I mean, they're like huge wolves!" Bella said ignoring my comment.

"Are you sure about that, girls?" Harry asked us.

"Yeah, we just saw them." Yeah, and we also almost got killed by a vampire, but she fail's to mention that...

"Wolves? You girls saw?" Harry asked, and this time I nodded

"Alright. Well, Harry ...feel like going hunting? Can you get some of your guys together?" Dad asked Harry

"Sure, yeah. I'll... I'll just..." Harry stammered getting up from his spot following dad.

"I should go to the station." Dad told us.

"Dad, you should... You should go."

"Can, you girls just stay in the house?" Dad asked, and Bella, and I nodded.

We, are so dead if those wolves didn't kill Laurent.


	8. New Moon: a Little Staring Contest

Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from CandyCaneKisses101

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so I'm gonna first post all the chapters that CandyCaneKisses101 posted and then I'll post what I write onto it... does that make sense? I hope it does, but I haven't changed anything from what she's written :)**_

Kinda the same thing as the last 7 chapters... but still, now here's the 8th chapter, and I don't own anything. :)

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night, I kept having nightmares about Laurent. So, I went though my bags that I haven't really unpacked yet, and that were stuffed under my bed. I pulled out my thin wolf blanket, and my grey wolf stuffed animal that I named Snuffles, but hey I was three when I got it, so don't blame me for the stupid name. I went down stairs to drink a class of milk, and went back to bed.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock, it was still the weekend so I'm all good. I changed into dark blue skinny jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a pink zip-up hoodie, and my favorite worn out black converse. I went to the bathroom, and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and curled my hair. I ran down stairs, and sate some waffles, with syrup, for break feast.

"I'm going to La Push, do you want to come?" Bella asked walking in the kitchen

"Um, no thanks, just don't slap anybody." I joked

"No promises!" Bella exclaimed leaving the kitchen.

Oh, if she slaps somebody she's screwed.

* * *

Okay, well it's been another week of school, and everybody's looking, and talking about me behind my back, because of last Monday. Bailey, Sophie, and Luke has been by my side though. Katie hasn't shown up all week humor has it that she transferred to La Push's middle school. Bella also found out Jacob's a werewolf, and I wasn't that surprise, as she was. I mean there already vampires, and now there werewolves, what next witches and wizards are real to?

Bella, also told me that she saw Katie, at Sam Uley's house, hanging out with Embry. I kinda figured she'd be there anyway, but Bella told me that she knew about them being werewolves because her brother, became one, and Sam told her that she couldn't hang out with me, because I could discover what they were, and it wasn't fair if Jacob couldn't hang out with one Swan girl, if she hangs out with another, so yeah.

Oh, Bella also said that Jacob, and his pack killed Laurent, so Victoria doesn't know about me, or Bella being unprotected. But lately Bella alone a lot, because Jacob's after Victoria, and dad's hunting Jacob, and the Cullens are gone, but she's been talking to me a lot more, and she told me she was going cliff diving in La Push.

I was going to hang out with Bailey today, at her house. She, and Sophie are my best friends, but I can't help think I am lying to them about everything. It's not my secret to tell though, and I probably never be able to tell it.

* * *

"Okay, Charlotte be good for Melissa(Bailey's mom)" Dad said once we pulled up in Bailey's driveway.

"Okay, I will. I'll be home around six, Mrs. Brookes is dropping me of at home." I inform him.

"Okay, well I'll see you later. Harry, and I are looking for those wolves you, and Bella saw." Dad said, and I nodded slowly, and I got out of the police cruiser, and walked up to Bailey's door and knocked, then waited for Bailey, or Mrs. Brookes, or Mr. Brookes to answer.

"Carly!" Bailey exclaimed when she opened the door.

"Sup Bail's" I greeted.

* * *

"Wait your sister's going cliff diving?" Bailey asked in disbelief. "Does, she know how dangerous that is, plus she's like the queen of clumsiness, she'll get hurt for sure."

"Well, Bells been doing reckless, and dangerous stuff lately." I answered simply not giviing her the reason why.

"She seems to be doing better." Bailey said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, she's been hanging out with Jacob Black lately, and he seems to helped Bells out of her depression."

"So, time for the makeovers?" Bailey asked

"Yup." I said popping the P. Then she squeaked and grabbed her make up kit.

* * *

"See, ya Charlotte have a good night." Mrs. Brookes said once we pulled out of the car.

"Okay, is it just me or does that car look an awfully lot like the car the Cullens drive." Bailey said pointing to a silver Volvo. THAT'S ED-WEIRD'S CAR!

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Brookes." I said getting out the car and running inside.

"Charlotte?" I heard a voice say from the left of me, so I turned and saw Alice!

"Alice!" I exclaimed and hugged her.

"Hey, Carly where's Bella, I had a vision that she was trying to comment suicide, by dropping off a cliff." Alice said urgently, but all I did was laugh.

"Bella...Went...Cliff...Diving...She...Wasn't...Tr ying...To comment...Suicide." I said in between gasp of air, trying to stop laughing.

"But...I had a vision." Alice said.

"Alice, you probably saw her dropping off. That doesn't mean she was trying to comment suicide, Alice I think I'll know when my own sister suicidal." I reassured her.

"Hold on, I think I hear Bella." Alice said, and the next thing I know Alice used her vampire speed, and was standing next to the door, then Bella came in and did the exact same thing I did.

"You're dead! Bella?" Alice said unsure, and completely ignoring my statement about her not being suicidal.

"What are you...?" Bella asked confused

"She thinks you comment suicide." I answered for Alice.

"I'm sorry, I just...I can't believe you're here." Alice exclaimed

"Is... Is...?" Bella started to asked, before trailing off.

"No, Bells Ed-weird is not here." Answered for her.

"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" Alice asked

"Alice! I already told you she's not suicidal!" I exclaimed

"What?" Bella asked confused

"I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff. Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself? I mean, what about Charlie? What about Charlotte? What about...?"

"I didn't try to kill myself." Bella cut off Alice "I was cliff jumping."

"See, Alice I told you!" I exclaimed

"It was fun." Bella finished

"I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy." Alice said once Bella told her all the times she did something stupid or reckless. We all sat in the living room curled up on the coach, I had my thin wolf blanket wrapped around me, and I was snuggling Snuffles I feel like I'm eight right now, instead of twelve.

"Did you... did you tell him?" Bella asked Alice referring to Ed-weird.

"No. He only calls once in a few months. He said he wants to be alone." Alice answered "Aw, what is that God awful wet dog smell?" Alice exclaimed

"That's probably me. Or... it's Jacob." Bella answered

"Jacob who?" Alice asked

"Jacob's kind of a werewolf." Bella said.

"Ugh! Bella! Werewolf's are not good company to keep!" Alice exclaimed

"Speak for yourself." A males voice said from the door way belonging to non other than to Jacob Black "I had to see if you were safe." Jacob said looking at Bella, then he turned his gaze to me, his eyes widen, and I felt a weird pull to him, which was really weird. His eyes were full of emotions. Anger, sorrow, joyfulness, regret, happiness, and trust. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks, so I broke our little starring contest, and looked over to Alice, who looked angry for some reason.

"I thought you couldn't protect Charlotte and I here." Bella said.

"Guess, I don't care." Jacob answered simply, I still felt his gaze still on me, so I turned to look over at him, which I was correct his gaze was still on me.

"Well, I'm not gonna hurt them." Alice exclaimed jumping up from here spot, and walked over to Jacob.

"No, you're just a harmless Cullen." Jacob mocked, but I couldn't help, but to chuckle at that. Which all of them looked over at me.

"Sorry, um... I'll...Just...Stay quite for the rest of...The conversation." I said, and tuned my attention on Snuffles petting it's fur, but still listening to their conversation.

"I'm talking about the other bloodsucker...who tried to kill Bella because of you." Jacob sneered

"Victoria?" Alice asked

"Yeah, Victoria has been around." Bella answered

"I didn't see her." Alice said "I didn't see you getting pulled out of the water either. I can't see past you and your pack of mutts!" Alice exclaimed stepping dangerously close to Jacob.

"Don't get me upset." Jacob growled at Alice

"Hey! Stop!" Bella and I exclaimed in unison

I jumped up from my spot, and got in between Alice and Jacob, so did Bella. I pushed Jacob away from Alice, while Bella pushed Alice away from Jacob.

"Things are gonna get very ugly!" Jacob growled ignoring Bella and I.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Bella and I shout, Jacob looked down at me, and immediately calmed down.

"I will give you a minute." Alice said referring to Jacob, and Bella.

"You're not going anywhere, you're gonna come back, right?" Bella asked

"As soon as you put the dog out." Alice said, and for some weird reason I growled at her, for saying it I probably would have laughed, well giggled at that. Alice left, and it was just Bella, Jacob, and I. And I felt really awkward with Jacob starring at me.

"Um...I'm...Just...Gonna...Follow Alice..." I stammered, and left Jacob, and Bella to talk, while I went outside, and talked to Alice.

"Hey Char." Alice greeted, when she saw me coming.

"Hey Alice." I said friendly to her "Alice why did you look angry when Jacob was starring at me?" I asked

She didn't answer instead she zoned out, and grabbed my shoulder to keep her balance, she's having a vision...


	9. New Moon: Volterra and the Volturi

Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from CandyCaneKisses101

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so I'm gonna first post all the chapters that CandyCaneKisses101 posted and then I'll post what I write onto it... does that make sense? I hope it does, but I haven't changed anything from what she's written :)**_

Kinda the same thing as the last 8 chapters... but still, now here's the 9th chapter, and I don't own anything. :)

* * *

"Alice, what is it?" I asked once she blinked, and her grip on my shoulder loosened.

"It's Edward." She answered simply

"What did Sparkle Pants do this time?" I whined/asked

"He thinks Bella's dead. Rosalie told him why I was here. He's going to the Volturi. He wants to die to." Alice informed me.

"Well, then." I said with a smirk on my face. "I'm up for an adventure."

"We need to warn Bella." Alice said using her vampire speed, to get in the kitchen. I groaned inwardly, and thought _'No fair! Alice it's not a race!'_ Then I started to walk in the house, then to the kitchen.

I got to the kitchen doorway, and stood by Alice, while Bella, and Jacob were fighting.

"Why would you...? Why didn't you let me speak to him!?" Bella asked/shouted at Jacob.

"He didn't ask for you." Jacob answered Bella, then glanced over to me, then back to Bella.

"I don't care!" Bella shouted at him.

"Bella, he's going to the Volturi." Alice said, and I finished for her.

"He wants to die too."

* * *

With what Alice, and I told her we were in the car in a matter of seconds. Well Jacob was trying to convince Alice, and Bella into not letting me go...Weird right? He kept saying if any them hurt his imprint, it'll be like the Cullens never existed. What the holy hell is an imprint?

* * *

It took us, about a week before we got to Italy, that's where the Volturi's located if you didn't know that, and Bella and I were running...Like actually running so we could stop Ed-weird for exposing himself.

We found Ed-weird just in the in time, ew! he was shirtless, I'll pretend like I didn't see that after we get back to Forks. Bella ran even faster, as we saw Ed-weird, and jumped to cover himself from the sunlight so he wouldn't sparkle.

"Heaven." Ed-weird said as Bella was trying to push him out of the way

"You have to move." Bella said still trying to push him out of the way. "Look at me." Bella said then she grabbed a little bit of his hair and said. "I'm alive. You have to move."

Ed-weird looked at her and mumbled "Bella" in disbelief, then he moved in the dark. "You're here."

"Yeah." She answered

"Oh, by the way Sparkle Pants I'm here to." I said cutting off there little moment, and Ed-weird looked at me before bringing me into a bone crushing hug. "Ed-weird... Can't...Breathe...Still...Human." I said in between breath's of air.

"Charlotte?" Ed-weird asked

"Yup, it's me Sparkle Pants." I said, and he smiled before turning back to Bella.

"Bella?" Ed-weird asked.

"Yes... I needed to make you see me once. You had to know I was alive. You didn't have to feel guilty about anything." Bella said then breathed hard "I can let you go now." Bella said.

"You never have to let go. I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist." Ed-weird told her.

"What about me Ed-weird." I scoffed, pretending to be hurt. He turned to me and smiled.

"You to Char, I missed it when there wasn't someone Sparkle Pants or Ed-weird." He said sarcastically.

"But you said..." Bella said earning Ed-weird's attention back on her

"I lied. I had to lie. You believe me so easily." Ed-weird laughed at her.

"I guess it never made sense for you to love me. I'm nothing but a human." Bella said

"You're everything. Bella, you're everything to me." Ed-weird said to Bella before kissing her passionately.

"Ugh!" I groaned outwardly "Please no PDA exceptionally in front of me." I whined, but I really was happy for Bella being reunited with the love of her life. Then to guys probably vampires working with the Volturi, and looked at them, then at me, then back to them. Ed-weird broke their kiss looked at them, and sighed.

"I won't be needing your services anymore gentleman." Ed-weird told them.

"Aro wants to see you again." The taller one said.

"No, rules were broken." Ed-weird argued.

"None the less we should take this conversation to a more suitable venue." The shorter one said.

"why don't you two go and enjoy the rest of the festival." Ed-weird said looking at Bella and I.

"The girls comes with us." The taller one said.

"No, you go to hell." Ed-weird said them stepped in front of Bella, and Bella pulled me behind her protectively. Then Alice walked in

"Come on guys. It's a festival. We wouldn't want to make a scene." Alice said, and then pulled me behind her.

"We wouldn't." The taller one said. Then a girl with blonde hair walked in she looked about a year older then me about thirteen, she looked over at Ed-weird and Bella, and then she looked over at me and Alice, then back to Ed-weird and Bella.

"Jane" Ed-weird said, Jane's such a sweet name, but she looks so evil.

"Enough. Aro sent me up here to see what was taking so long." She said, then looked at Alice and I again before walking away, and we all follow. Bella and I exchanged looks before looking over at Alice.

"Just do as she says, and Char no sarcastic comments please." Alice said then we walked down a stair case, Jane waits for us to go.

"Go ahead." Jane said, and we walked past her.

Bella and Ed-weird were having a small conversation, and we walked into elevator with the tall one, the short one, and the girl named Jane. We waited a little bit before the door opened, and we walked out

Then a girl stands up and smiled, and said "Guento Maricho." Bella and I exchanged looks looking both confused then turned to Ed-weird.

"Is she human?" Bella asked

"Yes." Ed-weird answered

"Does she know?" I asked

"Yes." Ed-weird answered again.

"Then why would... She wants to be one?" Bella asked

"And so she will be." The shorter one said.

"Or desert." Jane said then walks to the Hall doors and opens and walked in.. we all follows her.

"What a happy surprise! Bella's alive after all! And she brought another!" A guy with long jet black hair exclaimed I'm guessing that's Aro Bella told me about the leader of the Volturi. He turns to me and asked "What is your name my dear?" I glazed over at Ed-weird and Alice and they gave me a small nod telling me to answer him truthfully.

"My names Charlotte Alyssa Swan." Okay, I might of giving them to much information, so I looked over at Ed-weird and Alice, and the gave a small nod telling me I did alright.

"Ah, Bella's little sister." He has, and I was so tempted to tell him I'm not little. Then he grabbed Ed-weird's hand and waited a second before saying "They're so rare." Then he looked over at Bella and I.

"Their blood appeals to you so much. It makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to them?" He asked Ed-weird.

"It's not without difficulty." Ed-weird answered them, I moved behind Bella wanting her to protect me, but don't blame me theirs a bunch of vampires here you try not being scared, and not wanted your older sister ro protect you!

"I can see that" Aro said then laughed weirdly. Ugh I can't come up with a nick name for him like I did with Ed-weird.

"Aro can read every thought I've ever had. By one touch." Ed-weird informed us then turned his attention back on Aro "And now you know everything. So get on with it"

"You are quite a soul reader yourself Edward. Though you can't read Bella's thoughts, nor Charlotte's. Fascinating." He said then backed away "I would love to see if you two are an exception to my gifts as well. Would you do me the honor?" Aro said then reached his hand out to Bella. Bella reached hesitantly, and he grabbed her hands and tried to read it. "Interesting. Hmmm. I see nothing. I wonder if... let us see if she is immune to all our powers. Shall we Jane?" Jane looked at Bella eagerly.

Ed-weird stepped in front of Bella and shouted "No!"

"Pain." Jane said and Ed-weird sunk to the ground screaming with pain.

"Stop!" Bella shouted, but Jane ignored her. "No please, stop." Bella begged, and another vampire rushed to Bella and held her arm, while Jane continued to torture Ed-weird. "Stop! Just stop hurting him please! Please!" Bella begged

"Edward!" I shouted, wow this is the like literally the first time I didn't call him Ed-weird.

"Jane?" Aro asked, she stopped, Ed-weird stops screaming in pain.

"Master?" She asked

"Go ahead my dear." Aro said.

"This may hurt just a little." Jane said before she stared at Bella, but nothing happened.

Aro laughed "Remarkable she confounds us all." He said looking over at Bella, then over to me "What about you, do you confound us all?" Aro said reached his hand out to me. I reached back hesitantly, and he grabbed my hands, and tried to read it. "I see nothing as well." He said then looked over at Jane "Jane?" He asked.

"No!" Bella, Alice, and Ed-weird all shouted, but she ignored them, and nothing happened.

Aro laughed, and said "She confounds us all as well. So, what do we do with you two now?" He asked himself, and started tapping his fingers.

"You already know what you're going to do Aro." A vampire told him.

"They knows too much. Their a liability." Another one told him.

"Hmmm. True. Felix." The taller one walked in, so his name is Felix, and Ed-weird went in front of Bella and turned her behind him.

Alice tried to stop Edward, but the shorter grabbed her. Felix and Ed-weird begin to fight. Felix finally pins Ed-weird to the wall. And Ed-weird's skin cracked and Felix went back for Bella. Ed-weird got up and tried to attack him again. Felix grabbed ahold of his nick and sat him on ground and kept his hand tightly around his neck.

"Edward!" I shouted, while Bella shouted.

"No, Please! Please! Please!" Then Aro motions for Felix to stop. "Kill me, Kill me. Not him." Aro looked at Bella confused and walked up to her.

"How extraordinary, that you would give up your life for someone like us. A vampire. A soulless monster." Aro said to Bella. _'He doesn't know anything about Ed-weird's soul!' _I thought.

Ed-weird struggles in Felix's grasp, and said. "Get away from her." But Aro ignored him and walked closer to her.

"You don't know a thing about his soul." Bella spat. Aro started to speak Italian again.

"This is a sadness. If only it were your intention to give them immortality." Aro said walking closer to Bella.

"Wait!" Alice shouted "Bella, and Charlotte will be one of us, but Charlotte will be eighteen when she will be changed. I've seen it. I'll change her myself." Alice said Alice walks up to Aro and holds out her hand. He begins to read her thoughts.

"Memorizing. To see what you have seen before it has happened. You're gift will make for an intriguing immortal Isabella, and Charlotte. Go now. We'll make preparation." Aro said.

"Let us end this. They will arrive at any moment." Another vampire said. Then Bella moved to Ed-weird's side and Bella grabbed my hand pulling me behind her protectively. "Thank you, for your visit."

"You will return the favor. I will advise that you follow through on your promise. We do not go for second chances." Another red eyed vampire said to Alice. We began to leave while, strangers start to come in As the shorter vampire leads us out.

"Goodbye, my young friends." Aro said, as we left. Ugh! I don't want to become a vampire!

"Save some for me." The shorter one said to a vampire girl that's leading the people to their deaths.

"Yes they do look rather juicy. This way please." She said talking to the people. I looked at the group of people being lead to their deaths, and the one that caught my eye was a little girl about four or five, light brown hair, blue eyes, and a heart shaped face, she was just gorgeous and was being lead to her death it made my stomach sink. I looked at Bella, and she looked at me with the same knowing look. "Stay together." Then I started to here screaming in the background.


	10. New Moon: The Vote and in the Woods

Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from CandyCaneKisses101

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so I'm gonna first post all the chapters that CandyCaneKisses101 posted and then I'll post what I write onto it... does that make sense? I hope it does, but I haven't changed anything from what she's written :)**_

Kinda the same thing as the last 9 chapters... but still, now here's the 10th chapter, and I don't own anything. :)

* * *

When we got home dad was pissed at Ed-weird, and grounded Bella and I for leaving. Ed-weird won't let Bella out of his sight anymore, but I'm glad because Bella's back to normal with him by her side. I'm keep having nightmares about what happen in the Volturi, so I'm keep ending up in Bella's room in the middle of the night.

Bella and I were going to the Cullens house later, so I'll see Emmett, Rosalie(whom I'm still pissed at for telling Ed-weird the reason why Alice was here.) Esme (Who I think of as my second mother) Jasper, and Carlisle(Who I think of as my second father)

I woke up around eight today, and went to my closet. I changed into a grey tank top, a light blue hoodie, skinny jeans, and my favorite worn out black converse. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and washed my face, then I ran down stairs for break feast.

I opened the fridge to look for some fruit.

"Good morning Charlotte." I heard a velvety voice behind me say and I screamed.

"Ahhh!" And I hint my head on top of the fridge. I then put a hand on top of my now hurting head, and looked to see who said that so I can kill whoever made me hit my head on top of the fridge.

I turned around to see non-other then Ed-weird flipping Cullen. He also had a little smirk on his face, and he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Really Ed-weird Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Good morning to you Charlotte." Ed-weird said ignoring my comment.

"Good morning Ed-weird." I mocked, but my head was still hurting.

"When we go back to my house I'll have Carlisle look at your head, but for now you might want to put some ice on that." Ed-weird said, and I obeyed for some weird reason.

"You know I was trying to figure out a way to kill you, because of the hell you put my sister through when you left." I told him matter-of-factly.

"I know you'd would try to figure a way out for that, but I promise you and Bella I won't leave her alone again which is why I'm going to ask her to marry me." He said, and I was now gaping at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Ed-weird said. "But I'd like it if you don't tell Bella, I want to tell her myself." He said, and I nodded in response.

* * *

We were in the Cullens living room now, and Bella and I were going to let the Cullens vote on turning us into vampires, but still I really don't want to be. Oh, and I think I have a concussion because of Ed-weird which is just great! hint the sarcasm there?

"You all know what I want. And I know how much I'm asking for. The only thing I think would be fair would to vote." Bella said.

"And I'm asking the same thing though the Volturi isn't really giving me an option it's either turn when I'm eighteen like Alice told them, or they kill me." I said

"You don't know what you're talking..." Ed-weird said to us.

"Just shut up..." Bella said to him then turned to Alice "Alice?" Bella asked, and Alice ran up and hugged us both.

"I already consider you two as my sisters. Yes." Alice said.

"Thanks." Bella said, and I gave a small smile.

"I vote yes for both." Jasper said. "It would be nice not to want to kill you all the time." Jasper said directly to Bella.

"Rose?" I asked Rosalie actually liked me, but she always treated me like a child which doesn't matter to me about, because I always knew she wants to grow old and wanted to have children.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry to you both on how the way I acted. And I'm greatful that you both were brave enough to save my brother. But this isn't a life I would've chosen for myself and I wish that there was someone there to vote no for me.. No." Rose said and gave me a small sad smile, and I returned a small smile back to her.

"Em?" I asked Emmett, who I call Em or Emmie.

"I vote hell yeah." He said a picked me up and hugged me, and then he hugged Bella. "We can pick a fight with these Volturi another way."

"Esme?" Bella asked.

"I already consider you both a part of the family. Yes." She said with a motherly smile, which Bella and I returned back.

"Why are you doing this to me? You already know what this means." Ed-weird said to them.

"You chose to not live without her. You leave me no choice. I will not lose my son. Yes." Carlisle said.

"Oh, Carlisle I need you to check my head I think I may have a concussion because Ed-weird freaked me out this morning, and I hit my head on top of the fridge, and my head really hurts." My head really does hurt.

"Edward!" Rosalie yelled at him, and was by my side checking if there was a bump. Rosalie would have been a great mother.

* * *

"I'll wait till after graduation to make it easier on Charlie. Edward I want you to be the one to do it." Bella told Ed-weird, oh guess what I did have a concussion thanks Ed-weird. Hint the sarcasm there? So Carlisle gave me headaches medicine, and gave me a ice pack for the bump on my head.

"Yeah, and Ed-weird I want you to be the one to change me to when I'm eighteen which is in six years, who that's along time." I said to him, but the second mostly to my self. Suddenly the car stopped, and my ice pack flew out of my head, and I looked to the road to only see the famous Jacob Black. He looked at me for a second before running off in the woods, and I heard Ed-weird growl, and mutter something like "He didn't"

"He wants to talk to me." Ed-weird said.

* * *

We were walking in the woods, and I still had my ice pack on top of my head, and we stopped when we saw Jacob. Jacob looked at Ed-weird with a angry expression on his face, then he looked at Bella, then at me and his gazed soften until he spotted the ice pack, and growled at Ed-weird.

"So you're still alive for now?" Jacob asked.

"It was just me trying to keep you away." Ed-weird said.

"You stay the hell out of my head." Jacob growled at Ed-weird.

"Jacob I know you have something to say to me. But I'd like to say something first if that's alright. Thank you. Thank you for keeping Bella alive when I didn't." Ed-weird thanked him.

"No, you didn't. and it wasn't for your benefit trust me." Jacob said.

"I'm still greatful. But I'm here now, and I'm not leaving her side until she orders me away." Ed-weird said.

"We'll see." Jacob said, and Ed-weird started to leave with Bella, and I following behind him. "Hey My turn to talk. I'm here to remind you about the key point in the treaty." Jacob said to him.

"What treaty?" I asked.

"I haven't forgotten." Ed-weird ignored my question.

"What key point?" Bella asked, okay what treaty?

"If any of them bites a human. The truce is over." What truce?

"But if I chose it, it has nothing to do with you." Bella argued with him.

"No I won't let you. You're not gonna be one of them, Bella." Jacob said.

"She really doesn't have a choice, unless you want the volturi to kill her." I interrupted there argument, I left myself out so he wouldn't get more pissed.

"It's not up to you." Bella ignored me, it seems a lot of people is doing that today.

"You know what we'll do to you. I'll have no choice." Bella said.

"Bells maybe we should go?" I suggested feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Wait what happened to your head?" Jacob asked, looking at the ice pack.

"Um...Freaked out...Hit my head...On top of the fridge...And got a concussion." I stuttered.

"Why did you freak out?" Jacob asked.

"Um... Charlie said good morning to me, but I didn't realize it was him, and I freaked out." I lied, not wanting Ed-weird to get in trouble.

"Charlotte come on..." Ed-weird said tugging my shoulder

"No!" Jacob shouted pulling me away from him. "You don't speak for her." Jacob said then transformed into a russet colored werewolf.

"Charlotte, Bella let's get out of here." Ed-weird said, and started pulling me to the car.

"Guys can you stop fight!" I shouted at them. "Seriously can't you two just get along!" I shouted at them, and Jacob whimpered and ran away, and I felt guilty that he left upset.

* * *

Bella just got back from her and Ed-weird's secret hiding place in the woods, and she told that Ed-weird proposed to her. I couldn't help but feel happy for her being with the ones she loved.


	11. Eclipse: Wait, There's Three Tickets?

Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from CandyCaneKisses101

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so I'm gonna first post all the chapters that CandyCaneKisses101 posted and then I'll post what I write onto it... does that make sense? I hope it does, but I haven't changed anything from what she's written :)**_

Kinda the same thing as the last 10 chapters... but still, now here's the 11th chapter, and I don't own anything. :)

Eclipse starts in this chapter XD

* * *

It's been a crazy time since I moved down to forks. First my older sister Bella tells me Ed-weird's a vampire, the Cullens left, then Bella went into a depression, I lost my best friend Katie, Bella rode a motorcycle, Bella jumped off a cliff, Alice came back, Jacob Black starred at me, Bella and I went to save Ed-weird, we visited the Volturi...Not by choice though, and I got concussion.

I was in my room doing stupid English homework that, stupid Mr. Johnson assigned us to do. I was still grounded for leaving the house for two weeks with Bella, and having my dad worried sick about us, so I had nothing other to do. But at least the year was almost over, and summer soon. I had to do a five paragraph essay on mythical creatures, and of course I did mine on vampires. Bella was somewhere off with Ed-weird in the woods. But Bella had to be back by four, dad rules.

I was just about finish with my essay anyway, but seriously Mr. Johnson's a dick (excuse my language)But he's my least favorite teacher of all times, and I mean I literally I had a teacher that used to hit our desk with a ruler if we were talking. Luke, Sophie, and Bailey even agree with me. I took me about thirty minutes to actually do it.

Off topic but Bella brought me a purple fuzzy blanket a couple days ago, and it's really soft, warm, and fuzzy. I was snuggling into it right now doing my essay, but I was hungry so I went downstairs, and grabbed a can of frosting, but before I could go up stairs with it Bella came in a caught me.

"Carly you know you not suppose to have sugar." Bella said.

"But Bella frosting's yummy!" I whined like a three year old, which made Bella chuckle a bit.

"Fine have your frosting, but if you can't sleep to night it's not my problem." She said.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, grabbing a spoon and ran upstairs.

* * *

I got up for school the next day, and went to my closet. I changed into a black tank top, a light yellow v-neck, skinny jeans, and my favorite black worn out converse. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth washed my face, and put my hair into a messy bun and ran downstairs. I ate some cereal, and waited for Bella to come in.

"Carly, Edward's giving us a ride to school, and he waiting outside so come on." Bella said and we left the house

* * *

"I can't Believe Mike's actually graduating." Bailey exclaimed sitting at our lunch table.

"I know right!" Sophie exclaimed

"Guys, c'mon what's so hard to believe that Mike actually graduating?" Luke asked.

"Maybe, because he doesn't seem like the time that actually keeps his grades up." Bailey said.

"Oh, c'mon Bail's." I exclaimed.

"But it's true." Bailey laughed.

"Uh-Oh looked who just walked in." Luke whispered to us, and we all turned to the door, and saw Katie, and her and hallway monitor buddy Embry walking in.

"What's Embry doing here, doesn't he have school to go to?" I whispered/asked them.

"Yeah, everybody does." Bailey whispered.

"Char, their looking at you." Sophie whispered to me, and I looked and she was right they were totally starring at me...Creepy. I immediately turned my head back to look at Sophie.

"That's...So...Creepy." I stammered.

"Let's just ignore them." Luke whispered.

"Okay, but seriously I believe that Mike could actually graduate." I said sticking up for Luke.

"Yeah, but he probably had some girls do his homework for him." Bailey said back in her normal voice, and we all laughed at that.

* * *

Ed-weird, and Bella picked me up from school, and we drove over to the police station to visit dad. Oh, did I tell you guys that Ed-weird got us tickets to go see out mom.

We entered the station, and a married couple were talking to dad.

"So- was that at school? What did Alice see?" Bella asked Ed-weird, wait Alice had a vision.

"Alice had a vision?" I ask, and Bella nodded her head.

"Nothing. Something about Jasper. It was innocuous." Ed-weird rushed. Oh, he's lying.

"Didn't seem that way." Bella said.

"I was just worried that everyone would notice, who strange Alice is." Ed-weird said.

Dad looked up at us, and motioned us to stay were we are.

"He'll get over it someday. Don't worry." Bella said to Ed-weird.

"No. That's not what's bothering him. Those people. There son has gone missing." Ed-weird said.

"Do you know something about this?" I asked. Ed-weird nodded, and said.

"Seattle. Unexplained disappearances, killings- we've been tracking it for a while." Ed-weird notified us.

"Really? You think..." Bella trailed off, maybe it is vampires doing the killings, but who?

Ed-weird nodded again and said. "Our kind generally sticks to victims who won't be missed. Or they move on quickly. But whoever's in Seattle isn't playing by the rules."

"You said-if vampires kill too conspicuously, the Volturi steps in-but if they go to Seattle, they come up here, see Charlotte and I are still human-" Bella was cut off by Ed-weird then.

"We won't let it get that far. We'll protect you two, what ever it takes." Ed-weird said with a strong reassuring look, and making me believed him.

"You ready girls?" Dad asked coming up to us.

Bella and I both watched the married couple exit, and dad turned to them to say.

"I'll call if I hear anything at all."

"It's just us three for dinner right?" Dad asked as we exited the police station.

"Dad-" Bella started to say, before Ed-weird interrupted her.

"I'm just dropping Bella, and Charlotte off, sir." He told directly to dad, then turned to Bella. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he started to head of, but stopped and turned around. "Oh. Bella, Charlotte, my parents wanted me to remind you two about the those airline ticket they gave you Bella for your last birthday." Ed-weird reminded us, but I haven't forgotten about it.

"What airline tickets?" Dad asked

"A trip to Florida to visit mom." Bella and I said in unison.

"That was...generous." Dad said looking for the right words.

"It expires soon." Ed-weird cut in. "They thought you two might want to use it this weekend."

I shrugged, and Bella said. "I can't drop everything and go."

"I could be your last chance to visit with her, before you...graduate." Ed-weird said to Bells.

"It wouldn't hurt you girls to get away for a couple of days. Get some time _away_." Dad said.

"Sure, I haven't saw mom since I moved here." I said agreeing to it.

"I would like to see mom." Bella said. "Maybe I will go..."

"Maybe Bella if you use the companion ticket-" Ed-weird stared to say before dad cut him off.

"Wait, there's _three _tickets?" Dad asked in disbelief.


	12. Eclipse: Ed-weird Program

Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from CandyCaneKisses101

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so I'm gonna first post all the chapters that CandyCaneKisses101 posted and then I'll post what I write onto it... does that make sense? I hope it does, but I haven't changed anything from what she's written :)**_

Kinda the same thing as the last 11 chapters... but still, now here's the 12th chapter, and I don't own anything. :)

* * *

We were in Florida, at my mom's beach house, tanning outside. I was wearing pink tank top, and

"Aren't you going to miss this?" Mom asked us

"The warmth on you skin. The vitamin D soaking into your pores." Mom kept going on.

"I will." Bella said.

"Same, here." I agreed with Bells.

"Colleges in Florida are a lot sunnier." Mom said directly at Bella, and Bella turned to look the other way probably feeling guilty. "What? I'll never see you if you go to the University of Alaska." Bella looked guilty, and took mom's hand playing with her bracelet's.

"They have a good science program." Bells told mom.

"If by science program you mean Edward program?" Mom asked Bells.

"Mom, I think you mean Ed-weird program." I joked though it wasn't the reason, why Bells was going to Alaska.

Mom nudged Bells, and she smiled, and looked inside the house were Ed-weird was.

"The way he watches you, and Charlotte. It's like... He's ready leap in front of you two, and take a bullet or something." Mom said to Bells.

"Is that a bad thing?" Bella asked.

"Mom, Ed-weird loves Bells, he's goes everywhere Bella goes, in Forks." I piped up.

"It's an intense thing. And you, you're _different _with him. If he moves you move like-magnets." Mom said to Bella.

"We're just, you know..." Bella trailed off.

"In love, I get it. I just want to make sure you're making the right choices for _you_. 'Cause _you're _he one who has to live with them."

"Mom, Bells loves Ed-weird, and Ed-weird loves Bells, I mean if he didn't love her he wouldn't put up with me calling him Ed-weird." I said defending Bells, mom looked at me and nodded.

"Alight, enough with the heavy-" Mom said, and pulled out to boxes, from under her chair.

"Happy graduation!" Mom said handing one box to Bells and turned to me. "Char, I know you'd be jealous if Bella was the only one who got a present, and I when I got this I thought of you." Mom said handing me a present, and I opened the box, and pulled out a blanket with a bunch of tiny little wolfs. Oh, I love it!

"I love it mom!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"Well I know your favorite animals are wolves, and when I saw it when I was shoppinh one day I though of you and got it." Mom said, hugging me back.

"Mom, I asked you not to waste your money-" Bells started before mom cut her off.

"I didn't I swear." Bella opened the box and pulled out a quilt, and unfolded it.

"Our trip t-shirts!" Bella exclaimed.

"Thought they'd make a nice quilt. To keep you warm up there." Mom said. "Remember that one?" Mom said pointing to one. "From Ensanada-"

"Saul's snake farm." Bella said before I a shiver went up my spine.

"Ugh, I hated seeing those snakes." I said, I'm terrified of snakes, and spiders...

"Yeah, we all know your fear of snakes." Bella said "And Taqueria" Bella said pointing to another one.

"God knows what was in those tacos." Mom said, and I let out a tiny giggle.

"The three headed lobster in Maine!" Bella exclaimed, but that thing gave mom and I nightmares. "Thing gave you and Charlotte nightmares-" Bella started, before mom cut her off.

"But you were all, "Wow, Cool!" Already the science geek at the age ten."

"Seriously Bells, I was four, and all I thought it was another monster under my bed." I said with another shiver down my spine.

We all laughed together remembering the past.

"This is amazing, mom." Bella said, and gave her a hug.

"We'll add to it when you have kids." Mom said to Bella, but she can't have kids if she's going o become a vampire, and marry Ed-weird. "We'll take them to the world's tallest ketchup bottle. And the chewing gum art museum..." Mom said, and wrapped the quilt around Bella. "I didn't want you going to Alaska without me-or some part of me." Mom said, and Bella suddenly hugged her as if it's the last time she'll see her, and it's probably is. But the Cullens still have to change me when I'm eighteen so she'll see me again.

"I'm going to miss you, so much." Bella said, and mom hugged her back.

"Mom, I'm going to miss you too, when I go back to Forks." I said and hugged her as well, so it was a group hug now.


	13. Eclipse: Hold On Tight

Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from CandyCaneKisses101

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so I'm gonna first post all the chapters that CandyCaneKisses101 posted and then I'll post what I write onto it... does that make sense? I hope it does, but I haven't changed anything from what she's written :)**_

Kinda the same thing as the last 12 chapters... but still, now here's the 13th chapter, and I don't own anything. :)

* * *

We we're in Ed-weird Silver Volvo, he was dropping me off at school, but him and Bells were having a conversation that I tuned out listening to my IPod. I was wearing a blue t-shirt, whit skinny jeans with flowers printed on them, my favorite worn out black flats, a necklace, and bracelets on both hands.

"What?" I heard Bella asked so I took my head phones out.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Would you two stay in the car if I ask you girls to?" Ed-weird asked

Bella looked at him with a concerned look, then at me, and we both open are car doors,

"Of course not." Ed-weird sighed, and opened his car door as well

We emerged from Ed-weird's to see Jacob get off his motorcycle, and walk towards us. _'Oh my gosh he looks so cute! Cut it out Charlotte what's wrong with you!'_ I thought

He was wearing a black t-shirt, greased-stain jeans, and no jacket in even if it's cold out.

"Jake!" Bella exclaimed, Ed-weird pulled her back protectively, and all my friends, and other students were watching with in a distance of course.(A/N Bella already knows that Jacob imprinted on Charlotte)

"Charlie said you two left town." Jacob said, but looking at me mostly.

"To see our mother." Bella said

"Why?" I asked

"He's here to make sure you, and Bella are still human." Ed-weird said reading his mind.

"You want to read my mind? Enjoy." Jacob said, and started concentrating on something, and Ed-weird seemed distressed.

"What are you doing?!" Bella exclaimed.

"Just taking a walk down memory lane." Jacob answered. Oh, this can't be good.

"He's reminding me. Of what it was like for you Bella what it was like when I went away."

"Jacob. Please stop torturing Ed-weird please." I said, and he looked at me then took a breathe to calm himself, then turned back to Ed-weird.

"Guys why couldn't you have this little argument at Bella's school, and not mine?" I asked.

"Because, Jacob wanted to see if you were safe, and still human." Ed-weird answered.

"Wait, why?" I asked looking at Jacob.

"You haven't told her?" Ed-weird asked, Jacob.

"Well, I haven't really gotten the chance, because she always with you and Bella." Jacob answered Ed-weird.

"Tell me what?" I asked, cutting in to their little conversation.

"That's something for Jacob to tell you." Ed-weird said, and I looked over at Jacob.

"I'll tell you later." Jacob said to me, and turned back to Ed-weird. "I'm here to warn you- if your kind come on our land again-"

"Wait, what?" Bella and I asked in unison.

"You didn't tell them?" Jacob, asked Ed-weird.

"Leave it alone, Jacob." Ed-weird said calmly.

"Tell me, I want to know." Bella said.

"Me to." I agreed with Bella.

"There's was a stupid misunderstanding between Emmett, and Paul. Nothing to worry about."

"Wait, why? I mean Emmett knows not to go on their land." I asked Ed-weird

"Man! Listen to you. Did you lie to get them out of town, too?" Jacob asked Ed-weird.

"Leave. _Now._" Ed-weird growled at Jacob.

"They have a right to know. They are the one the red-head wants." Jacob said, and realization hit me, Victoria.

"Wait, why does Victoria want me?" I asked Ed-weird. "I thought she didn't know about me?"

"She was watching Bella, and saw you enter your house, and found out you were her little sister, and now she's after you, too." Jacob informed me. "But she'll have to get though me to get to you." He said.

"Victoria's back." Bella exclaimed, and looked at Ed-weird in disbelief. "Alice's vision it wasn't about Jasper, was it? It was Victoria-" Ed-weird cut her off by then.

"I was only trying to protect you, and Charlotte-"

"Yeah, by lying to us." Bella said.

Ed-weird didn't respond, so she walked back to the car.

"Jacob wait up!" I exclaimed, but Ed-weird put grabbed my arm so fast I didn't have time, to go after him.

"Ed-weird you have to trust me." I sighed.

"I do. It's _him _I don't trust." I just gave him a what-the-hell look, and he released my, I ran after Jacob.

"You think you can tell me, what you and Ed-weird were talking about earlier?" I asked, and climbed on the back of his motorcycle, and Jacob grinned.

"Hold on tight." He said, and started his motorcycle.


	14. Eclipse: Imprinted On Me

Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from CandyCaneKisses101

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so I'm gonna first post all the chapters that CandyCaneKisses101 posted and then I'll post what I write onto it... does that make sense? I hope it does, but I haven't changed anything from what she's written :)**_

Kinda the same thing as the last 13 chapters... but still, now here's the 14th chapter, and I don't own anything. :)

* * *

Jacob pulled up at a house, in La Push, and we got off the bike, and walked up somebody's house.

"Who's house is it?" I asked Jacob.

"Sam's Uley's, and his fiancé's Emily's house." Jacob answered, as the door burst open, and five guys rushed out, including Katie.

"Well look how finally brought her here." One person said.

"This is the other twelve year old?" Another one asked.

"We cool Carly?" Katie asked.

"We're cool." I answered, and she hugged me.

"Hey Embry." I greeted.

"Sup Carly." He greeted back.

"Hey Johnny long time no see." I greeted.

"Hey Char." Johnny said.

"Charlotte, say hi to, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Johnny, and Katie." Jacob said.

"Hey, to the people I haven't met before." I greeted awkwardly.

"She's, as awkward as Bella." Paul said.

"No she's not she's just like that when she first meets someone." Katie defending me, and I nodded.

"You, smell like a vampire." Jared said.

"Well, I was just with Ed-weird." I answered, and they all laughed at his nickname.

"I'm so calling him that!" Quil exclaimed, and the others agreed.

"Glad you're here. We'll finally get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue." Quil said.

"I wish I could check up on her." Paul mimicked Jacob.

"I wish Edward wasn't over there 24/7 so I can make sure she's safe." Jared mimicked again.

"Maybe I should call." Embry went along with the mimicking.

"You can all shut up now." Jacob said embarrassed.

"Maybe I should call Charlotte, check up,_ then_ hang up." Katie said making fun of Jacob, and I gave a small chuckle.

"I'm looking for a new pack. Any suggestions?" Jacob asked me.

I shook my head, at him and smile, as the guys pushed each other, and roughhouse.

Then Leah, exited, and with a scowl on her face, and she saw me and smiled a little.

"Hey Leah." I greeted her, she didn't say anything because another guy, and a beautiful girl with three scars across her face came out, she really was beautiful even with the scars. Leah than walked off with out saying anything

"Fun isn't she?" Jacob asked me sarcastically.

"Char, this is Emily, and Sam. Emily, Sam this is Charlotte Bella's younger sister." Jacob introduced us.

"It's finally nice to meet you." Emily said, and gave me a hug. While Sam said hello with a small nod.

"Hi." I greeted them.

"So?" Jacob, said turning to Sam. Probably talking about Victoria.

"We're good. She won't be getting through our line anytime soon." Sam said, yup their talking about Victoria.

I looked over at the edge of the woods, and saw Leah, she glanced over at Sam, and Emily, so I did the same and saw Sam give Emily a gentle kiss, and turned back to Leah and she turned into a grey wolf, and ran off.

* * *

Jake and I were wheeling his bike over to his garage.

"When did Leah, become a werewolf?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Around when her dad died." Oh, that's right Harry Clearwater had a heart attack, and didn't make it when I found out I felt so sorry for Leah, Sue, and Seth. "Her brother, Seth, also phased. He's only fifteen. One of the youngest we ever had. Sam keeps him home studying, but it's a kid chomping at the bit. Wish it was Leah who'd stay home." Jacob said.

"Don't be such a guy." I told him.

"It's not a chick thing. It's a love triangle thing. We _all _live the Leah-Sam-Emily pain-feast. Wolf telepathy remember Bella telling it to you?" He asked, wow how did he know Bella told me.

"So Sam...Dump Leah for Emily?" I asked, I know parts of the story dad told me, but not all of it.

"It wasn't like that. Sam hates himself for hurting Leah, but...Emily was the one." Jacob said.

"What do you mean? Like a crush?" I asked.

"It's more than some crush. Sam _imprinted_ on Emily, and you know Embry right?." Jacob asked, and I nodded my head slowly. "Well, Embry _imprinted _on Katie."

"Wait, what does imprinted mean?" I asked, and he stopped and turned to look at me.

"It's like when you see her..." Jacob trailed off looking for the right words. "...Everything changes. Suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the planet, any more it's her." He said, moving closer to me a little looking in my eye. "Nothing else matters. You would do anything-_Be _anything. For her." He said.

"It's sounds like you know the feeling." I said very reluctantly.

"I do." Wait, did he imprint on someone, who is it? Wow, am I jealous?

"Have...You imprinted on somebody?" I asked and he nodded. "Was it Bella?" I asked reluctantly, and he shook his head, and gave a small laugh. "Wait, then who did you imprint on?" I asked very confused.

"I imprinted on you." Jacob said. _'Wait what!'_ I shouted in my head

"When?" I asked.

"The night that bloodsucker Alice came back." Jacob said.

"Wait, so you imprinted on me?" I asked, and he nodded. "Wait how did Ed-weird know?" I asked.

"He read my mind." Jacob answered.

"So, that's why you didn't want me to go, save Ed-weird that night, because you wanted to make sure I was safe?" I asked, and he nodded his head again.

"You're taking this better then Katie did when Embry told her." Jacob said to me.

"Well I'm not really surprise, because first I find out vampires are real, then werewolves are real Bella told me, then theirs a red-headed vampire after Bella, and I, so this really isn't out of the ordinary." I told him, and he gave a small chuckle.

"So, imprints like love at first sight?" I asked.

"Kind of, it mean you two are meant to be together, you're soul mates." Jacob answered.

"Wait, so I'm your soul mate?" I asked and he nodded. Why do I feel happy all the sudden? Wait I know because he imprinted on me!

"Does, anybody else know that you imprinted on me?" I asked, and he nodded.

"The pack does, Bella does to, so does those filthy bloodsuckers the Cullens." Jacob said. "It's getting late I should take you home, before Edward things I wolfed out on you." He said and we got on his motorcycle and left

* * *

AN: Sorry about the late update guys, I got into a car crash two weeks ago, and got a bad concussion, and since then I haven't been able to get on the computer much less look at one to update, so I'm sorry about that.


	15. Eclipse: Hugging Ed-Weird is Weird

Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from CandyCaneKisses101

* * *

_**AN: TODAY IS AN EXCITING DAY. The day is start posting my own chapters. The last chapter was the very last chapter that CandyCaneKisses101 wrote. So this is now my ideas into her story.  
**_

Now here's the 14th chapter, and I don't own anything. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**3****rd**** POV**

A vampire walked across the hall to Charlotte's room, and was hit with her scent which made venom start to gather in his mouth.

He shook it off, and grabbed a shirt that was lying discarded on her bed. It held her scent very well. He put both Bella and Charlotte's shirts in his hands, and walked down the stairs to the living room where Charlie was.

**Charlotte POV**

Jacob parked in the driveway, and I hugged him tightly and said, "Thanks for telling me."

Jacob just smiled and said, "No problem."

He then winked at me, and then drove off down the street.

As I walked in the house, Dad walked to me from around the corner and said, "You know Edward could at least respect meal times- where's Bells?"

"I was with Jacob, I don't know where Bella is," I said shrugging.

"Wait, why were you with Jacob?" Dad asked but before I could answer, Bella walked through the door, and then right after there was a knock on the door.

"I'll give you some privacy…" Dad said, and turned around walking back into the living room.

Bella opened the door and it was Ed-weird, but instead of him going to her, he came to me.

"Do you understand how worried I've been?" Ed-weird asked as he pulled me into a hug.

I shot Bella a look that said, _why in holy hell is he hugging me?_

Bella just smiled at me, I think she was happy that Ed-weird was treating me like his younger sister. Meaning he cared about me. I hope there weren't too many of these moments.

"I was perfectly safe," I said muffled as half of my face was buried in his chest.

"Emmett and I almost broke the treaty to make sure that-" Ed-weird suddenly stopped, and he pushed me away softly, and Ed-weird said, "Something's wrong…"

He then shot off up the stairs, human paced. Bella and I shared a look, and we both followed him.

He went in Bella's room first, and then went into my room.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked him, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Someone's been in your rooms," Ed-weird said, and he walked out of my room, and Bella and I followed him.

* * *

I sat on the couch next to Rosalie, Bella was on the opposite couch with Alice. Rosalie was like my second older sister/mother-ish figure. She treated me like her younger sister, but also like my mom.

"Who is it?" Carlisle asked, "Someone we know?"

"It was a stranger, I didn't recognize his scent." Ed-weird said.

"A nomad passing through?" Esme suggested.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella and Charlotte's father alive," Rosalie said, and I felt my heart drop at that. Charlie was at home when the intruder was there. He could have been seriously hurt or killed. Rosalie, noticing my change in emotion/demeanor, wrapped an arm around me, and I hugged her tightly.

"The scent disappeared about 5 miles South of Bella's house," Jasper said as he and Emmett walked in the room. Emmett noticed me clinging to Rosalie and he ruffled my hair giving me a small smile, and he sat next to me.

"Someone's orchestrating this," Carlisle said.

"Victoria?" Bella suggested.

"I would've seen her decide," Alice said.

"It has to be the Volturi," Ed-weird said.

"I don't think it's the Volturi either," Alice said, "I've been watching Aro's decisions too."

"So we keep looking," Emmett said, and he patted my knee a little, and I smiled up at him.

"So we'll take shifts guarding Bella and Charlotte at their house," Carlisle said.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie asked. I knew she didn't mind watching over me, it was just Bella Rosalie had a problem with. I didn't want to be a vampire, and Rosalie loved that. Bella wanted to become one, so Rosalie envied her because she thinks Bella was choosing the wrong choice.

"Rosalie," Carlisle scolded.

"No, she's right," I said wrapping my arms around my knees.

"You can't protect me, Charlotte, watch my Dad, and search for the intruder," Bella said.

"And for Victoria," Rosalie said.

"And keep yourselves fed," I added.

"I'm not leaving you two here defenseless," Ed-weird said.

"Well we're not going to let you starve," Bella said.

"And we wouldn't be unprotected," I said thinking of something and a small smile lighting up my face at the thought, "I have…"

"What?" Ed-weird asked.

* * *

**AN: This is actually my own chapter, and it's my ideas now.**

**Feedback? Pleaaaaase? *puppy dog face***


	16. Eclipse: Abnormally Cold

Summary: Bella's twelve year old little sister comes to stay with Bella and her father, after feeling like she lost her connection with Bella, when she moved to Forks the famous Jacob Black Imprints on Bella's twelve year old sister, but she four years younger then him! Takes pace during New Moon R&R only nice reviews though. Adopted from CandyCaneKisses101

* * *

Here's the 15th chapter, and I don't own anything. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Charlotte POV**

I followed Bella out of the house, with Jacob right behind us. My idea was to get the wolves' help. Jacob was obviously the first wolf that came to mind for obvious reasons. I knew the Cullens, mainly Ed-weird, did not like the idea. But did I give a flying foo-foo? No.

"Whoever it was, it left a stink behind," Jacob said, "It'll be hard to miss if we cross it again. We'll handle it from here."

"We don't need you to handle anything," Ed-weird, and I looked between him and Jacob back and forth, "Or anyone."

"I could care less what you need," Jacob said, and he glanced down at me and then glared back at Ed-weird.

"Fine. We're done here," Ed-weird said, and Bella softly pulled me behind her as Jacob said, "No, you're done here."

"Stop! I'm tired of this. From now on, we're Switzerland," I said motioning to me and Bella, I looked back at her and said, "Or would that be Switzerlands?"

"Not plural," Bella said to me smiling softly.

Ed-weird hated the idea. But it wasn't about rivalry anymore, it was about Bella and I's safety, and Charlie's.

* * *

"Carly they're switching," Bella said to me as I was still doing homework while laying on her bed. Stupid teachers gave me a ton of homework; three worksheets each, 1 paragraph in one class, 2 in another, an essay that had to have the body done in 2 days that I was stuck on, but the teacher needed at least one paragraph by tomorrow. I had a project that was due in a week, but I'd been procrastinating, I admit. But with all the stuff going on, you can't really blame me. I'd probably just head over to the Cullen's tomorrow and beg Rosalie to help me. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Bella was currently helping me with my homework but she kept distracting me by either talking about either Ed-weird, Victoria, or nagging me about my trip to La Push with Jacob, which I hadn't told her much about. But back to the matter at hand, Bella and I had gotten the wolves and Cullens to at least work together without fighting or mentioning how bad the other mythical (but real) creature smelled.

I stood up from my comfy spot on Bella's bed, and stood next to her looking out the window. It was Emmett and Alice's turn to watch tonight, and it was also Embry and Paul's night too. The wolves took over while the Cullens could hunt. It wasn't exactly an easy alliance.

Once they switched out, Bella sat on the bed with me and said, "Okay what problem are you on?"

"One," I stated simply.

"Didn't I just explain this to you?" Bella asked me looking at the paper.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but it doesn't make sense!"

Bella sighed and said, "Okay, let's start from the beginning…"

* * *

I sat in the back of Ed-weird's car, Bella was in the front talking with him, and I blocked them out listening to Paramore on my iPod. We were headed to the Reservation to spend the day with Jacob and the pack. I was really excited because Katie was going to be there, and we needed to catch up.

As we stopped at the treaty line, I got out stuffing my iPod in my jacket pocket. I had been very cold lately which is quite strange because out of me and Bella I was the warm one. But not lately.

Ed-weird hugged me, and said, "I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded. Yeah, Ed-weird had become like another over protective brother like Emmett and Jasper. Bella loved it because she was glad that Ed-weird liked me, and I liked Ed-weird ish.

I saw Jacob up ahead, and I smiled at the thought of hugging him. As I said, I'd been really cold lately, and Jacob was freakishly warm. Plus that kind of gave me another excuse to touch him… _no, bad Charlotte! Bad! Stop thinking like that!_

_But I'm allowed to, I mean he is my soul-mate, _I thought back to the voice.

_Yes, but he's also 4 years older than you! _The voice argued back.

_He'll always be older 4 years older than me, what's the point? _I thought to the voice.

I got silence in return.

As I was arguing with my mind, Ed-weird and Bella had started making-out, and I made a grossed out face, and ran over to Jacob.

I hugged him tightly, and he said, "Hey beautiful," As he hugged me back, lifting me off the ground.

All I have to say- damn blush. Bella came over and she hugged him too, but it was comfortable for them both now. I don't know why.

Edward angrily drove away and I smiled and said, "It's fun making him angry."

I suddenly wanted a cookie. Then I thought of cookie cake. Then I smiled thinking of shoving cookie cake in Edward's face. I grinned at the thought and hopped in the back of Jacob's car.

"What's with her?" Jacob asked Bella. She shrugged and said, "You probably have more of an idea than me."

"What do you want to do today?" Jacob asked as he and Bella got in the front, "Bike, hike? But we're going to a party tonight."

I frowned at the idea of it being cold.

Bella turned and said, "Don't worry Carly, Jacob will be there. You won't be cold."

I smiled and said, "As long as I'm not cold."

"If you're by my side you won't ever be cold," Jacob said with a wink towards me. Bella rolled her eyes.

* * *

I was currently on Jacob's back as he and Bella walked down to the bonfire. As I said, I was cold. He was warm. Plus he offered. I had my arms wrapped comfortably around his neck and my legss wrapped around his waist and he had his hands on my knees holding me up. I shivered as a breeze went by and Bella said, "I think you're a getting sick, Carly. This isn't natural for you."

My teeth chattered as I said, "N-n-no crap."

Jacob chuckled, but pulled me closer to him. I slowly relaxed again.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Charlotte, despite her being cold, hopped off of Jacob's back when she saw Katie. They ran towards each other and hugged.

"Are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Bella asked Jacob as they both watched the two girls talk to each other, "I'd hate for us to be party crashers."

"Char isn't since she's an imprint and technically you're a Council Meeting crasher," Jacob said with a shrug.

Katie went back over to Embry as Charlotte ran back to Jacob and Bella and Jacob hugged her warming her up again.

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

"JAKE!" A kid yelled running over, "Bout time you got here. Paul's been hovering the grub, but I saved you some burgers."

"Good looking out, bro," Jacob said and wrapped an arm around me. I was literally chattering again.

"Bella, Char, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother," Jacob introduced. I smiled at him the best I could and shook his hand quickly and shoving it back in my pocket.

"Newest, bestest, brightest…"

"And the slowest," Jacob said as he grabbed Seth. I giggled as Bella and I got out of the way a bit.

There was a whistle, and Seth said, "Come on. Your Dad's about to start."

Seth ran back over to the fire as Jacob wrapped an arm around me again.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Jacob looked down at Charlotte who was leaning against him in-between his legs. She was shaking again, but she was fast asleep.

Jacob leaned over to Bella and said, "Charlotte's out of it."

Bella leaned over and looked at her sister with a giggle and said, "Yeah she is. I wonder when she fell asleep."

"I don't know. All I do know is that she needs to get to bed and the stories are over." Jacob said and lifted Charlotte up quickly like it was nothing. She snuggled into him and Bella smiled as Jacob chuckled.

Jacob headed up to his house with Sam carrying Billy up behind him and Bella following. Jacob went and placed Charlotte on Rebecca's bed and said to Bella, "There you go. Call me if you need me."

Bella nodded and said, "Night Jake. Thanks."

"No problem. Night."

Jacob shut the door behind him, heading to his room. Bella changed Charlotte into her pajama pants, a long-sleeved shirt. As she prepared to leave Bella felt something tug on her arm; she turned and saw Charlotte looking up at her.

"Bella, can you sleep with me tonight?"

Bella smiled and said, "Sure, Char."

Bella quickly changed into her night clothes, and then slipped in the bed behind Charlotte who attempted to suck up Bella's warmth. They soon both fell asleep.

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

I opened my eyes, and looked around. Where was I? I blinked a little and saw the name Rebecca on the door. I was in Jacob's house. I must've fallen asleep at the bonfire and Jacob carried me up. What time was it though?

I glanced at the clock: four am.

After tossing and turning for a bit, I softly pushed Bella's arm off of me and stood up. I immediately shivered. I opened the door softly but it still made a creaking sound. I paused and Bella groaned and then she buried her head into the pillow. I stepped out into the hallway and tip-toed down the hall.

I tried remembering which door it was, and then turned the corner. Hallelujah, I found the kitchen.

I reached up to one of the cabinets to grab a glass when a russet colored hand reached up and grabbed it for me. I turned and saw Jacob there with a smirk as he handed it to me. I glared at him playfully. He smiled and said, "What are you doing up, Char?"

"I couldn't go back to sleep, plus it was too cold."

I filled up the glass with water and Jacob said, "Why don't you come sleep with me then?"

I looked at him with raised eyebrows and he said, "To make you warmer."

I looked at him carefully. He wasn't lying. I shrugged and said, "Sure."

He smiled and said, "Alright, come on."

I placed my glass in the sink and Jacob took my hand and we walked to his bedroom. It was fairly neat for a boys' room.

He got in the bed first, and then I got in, in front of him. He pulled the covers over us, and I snuggled my back into his chest.

I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry. I lost my Eclipse movie. I swear I don't plan these things.**


	17. Eclipse: She Didn't Know What To Do

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- She didn't know what to do  
**

**3****rd**** POV**

Edward and Bella were talking in the other room when Edward heard one heart stop beating. He paused and then ran out of the room. Bella ran after him and she found him in Charlotte's room checking her pulse.

"Call 911," Edward said. Bella ran downstairs and ran into Charlie who was drinking a beer and watching the game.

"Bells, what's going on?" He asked standing up. Bella didn't stop as she grabbed the phone and quickly dialed and said, "My little sister collapsed and she doesn't have a pulse… Charlotte Swan… Alright."

Bella ran back upstairs and Edward was doing CPR on Charlotte already. Bella bent down next to Charlotte as Charlie stood by the door not knowing what to do.

Soon an ambulance came and Jacob ran in. He had been patrolling when he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and a pain in his head. He knew it was Charlotte immediately and ran to her house immediately.

"Carly?" Jacob asked as a police officer held him back.

Charlotte passed him on a gurney with a gas mask over her face, barely breathing.

* * *

Renee stood outside Charlotte's hospital room, pacing. Carlisle was in the room with Charlotte, checking her vitals. Jacob, Bella, and Edward were in the waiting room. Charlie was getting coffee from the cafeteria.

Carlisle walked out of the room and said, "Mrs. Dwyer."

"How is she Dr. Cullen?" Renee asked, concerned. Carlisle swallowed the lump in his throat as he knew the next few words were going to kill the woman.

"Not good at all," Carlisle said, "Charlotte is dying."

Renee felt part of her heart break. Her little thirteen year old girl, was dying. She couldn't stop the sobs that escaped her hearing the words. Charlie had come then and saw Renee and didn't care if they weren't married or not anymore. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. He didn't know what was wrong but he knew something had to be wrong with his little girl if Renee acted that way.

Carlisle left the two alone as he went to the office to process the news himself. The little girl he had grown to think of as his own was dying.

* * *

Edward had heard Carlisle and Renee's thoughts. He knew he shouldn't tell Bella yet and let Renee do it. Edward glanced over at Jacob who was pacing in the small hospital. He actually had a shirt and shoes on and looked **very** worried. He looked in his head and every possibility was going through his head.

Edward glanced over at Bella and at the state of her, he wrapped an arm around her. Bella had her legs crossed, yet her foot was tapping the ground- it hadn't stopped since they'd been there.

Carlisle then walked in at that time and Jacob looked up and Edward and Bella stood up from their seats.

"How is she?" Bella asked immediately. Jacob nodded wanting to know also.

Carlisle sighed and said, "She has stage three Acute Myeloid Leukemia."

Bella and Jacob looked confused so Carlisle clarified saying, "AML is a disease in the bone marrow. It can be fatal if left alone for a long amount of time. Stage three is terminal. Charlotte is dying."

Bella started collapsed in sobs in a chair and Jacob ran out of the hospital.

* * *

Jacob headed into the woods and phased on the spot.

Images of Charlotte went through his mind of her smiling a laughing and then the last image of her was on the gurney as they took her into the ambulance. He ran.

Jacob walked into Emily's house with a permanent frown on his face. The pack immediately noticed the solemn mood of their pack brother.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Sam asked. Jacob looked up and they noticed that he'd been crying. Emily immediately headed over to him and hugged him. Jacob didn't respond.

"We know why Charlotte's been so cold and sick lately," Jacob said simply as he sat down at the table.

"What's wrong with her?" Embry asked softly. Jacob ran a hand through his hair as he said, "She's dying."

The pack kept quiet, processing the news. One of the imprints was dying. That had never happened in pack history, so they didn't know what would happen to Jacob if Charlotte died.

Emily was the first one to break the quiet saying, "What does she have?"

"Stage three leukemia," Jacob said and ran a hand over his face, "She collapsed in her room tonight."

The pack stayed silent, not knowing how to comfort their brother.

* * *

Charlotte was now awake but still had an oxygen mask on since she had trouble breathing. She was sitting up in bed, watching iCarly that was the One Direction episode.

Bella decided to come in then.

"Hey, Carly," Bella said with a smile towards her younger sister. Carly smiled at her sister and said, "Hey Bella!"

Bella smiled knowing how happy she seemed at the moment.

"How are you?" Bella asked as she sat in the chair next to her sister's bed. Charlotte shrugged and said, "I feel a little sore but that's probably because of the fall. Though I have some nasty bruises…"

Charlotte looked down at her arms that were coated with black and blue bruises. Bella gulped and Carlisle, Renee, Charlie, and Jacob came in.

Charlotte smiled at Jacob and he smiled back her and sat on the edge of her bed. Charlie and Renee stood.

"What's wrong with me?" Charlotte immediately asked. Everyone in the room excluding Charlotte immediately gulped knowing what they would have to tell the thirteen year old.

"… Charlotte, to put it simply, you have leukemia," Carlisle said. Charlotte paused and said, "I have no idea what that is."

"It's a disease that makes your white blood cells build up and it can be fatal," Carlisle explained. Charlotte glanced around at everyone's faces and knew right then and there as she said, "Mine is fatal."

Carlisle stiffly nodded.

Charlotte looked down at her hands in her lap and she saw two different hands hold them. Jacob's giant russet hand and Bella's pale hand.

Carlisle left with Renee and Charlie to talk about treatment plans and then Charlotte started to cry. Jacob watched as Bella got in the bed with Charlotte and held her little sister as she cried.

Bella didn't know what to do for once. She couldn't fix this.

* * *

**AN: ...**

**********Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	18. Eclipse: Of course, Carly's an imprint

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Charlotte POV**

I was on Ed-weird's back as we walked into the Cullen house. In the process of falling, I had also sprained my ankle.

Ed-weird walked into the living room where he softly sat me down on the couch. Rosalie was sitting next to me on one side and Bella on the other.

"Got any leads?" Edward asked Carlisle. Jasper answered, "No sign of the intruder. But Victoria continues to make appearances."

I sighed and Rosalie smiled at me and hugged me softly.

* * *

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like, astronaut, president, or, in my case, princess." Jessica said. I sat next to Charlie as we were at Bella's graduation.

"When we were ten, they asked again. We answered, rock star, cowboy, or, in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this? Who the hell knows. This isn't the time to make hard-and-fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love, **a lot.** Major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way someday when they ask what we want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know."

Everyone clapped.

When Bella went up to get her award, Charlie and I stood up and clapped. Bella blushed like a tomato, but it was worth it.

* * *

I was with Rosalie and Emmett at the graduation party. Rosalie had an arm wrapped around me like a protective mother as we watched the teens. Emmett was sitting in a chair and I was standing next to him and Rosalie was next to me.

I was looking around when I saw Jacob, Embry, and Quil.

I smiled and ran as best as possible over to Jacob. He smiled and lifted me up, hugging me.

"Hey beautiful," He said as he sat me down. I smiled and hugged Embry and Quil too. They smiled at me sadly- they knew.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked walking over.

"Checking up on shorty here," Jacob said with a smile as he looked down at me. Bella smiled and said, "Right."

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Charlotte smiled as she saw Rosalie about to scold Emmett on something and said, "Excuse me, the show is about to begin."

She walked over there and made it just in time to see Rosalie start.

"How's she doing?" Jacob asked once Charlotte was out of earshot. Bella sighed, crossing her arms saying, "She's more scared than anything. She doesn't know what to happen and I think she's more upset about the fact that her friends found out before she could tell them herself."

The town had found out what had happened to the chief's youngest daughter. It went around quickly. Most of the conversations were about how "The chief's youngest daughter was dying."

Bella then saw Alice stop on the stairs. Bella glanced over at Charlotte to see Rosalie and Emmett had her preoccupied before she went over to her friend.

"Alice, what'd you see?" Bella asked. Alice looked down at Bella and said, "The decisions been made."

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked walking over. Jacob followed her immediately.

"You're not going to Seattle," Bella filled in. Alice shook her head and said, "No. They're coming here."

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

"They'll be here in four days," Alice said. I sat next to Bella on the table.

"This could turn into a bloodbath," Carlisle said.

"Who's behind it?" Ed-weird asked. He sat on the other side of me.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized," Alice said, "Maybe one."

Ed-weird paused as he saw Alice's vision.

"I know his face. He's local. Riley Biers," Ed-weird said nodding, "He didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action," Alice said. Carlisle sighed and said, "They must be playing with the blind spots in your visions."

"Either way, the army is coming, and there aren't enough of us to protect the town," Jasper said and glanced at me.

Everyone had been extremely overprotective of me after we found out what was wrong. They were more worried than I was.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob asked entering the conversation.

"Newborns. Our kind," Carlisle filled in.

"What are they after?" Embry asked. Bella then took my hand in her's and I leaned my head on her shoulder as Alice said, "They were passing around Bella and Carly's scent. A red blouse and a blue sweater."

"They're after Carly… and Bella? What the hell does this mean?" Jacob asked. Carlisle sighed and said, "It means an ugly fight. With lives lost."

Jacob shared a look with Embry and Quil and said, "Alright. We're in."

"No." I protested. Ed-weird kept me sitting down as Bella said, "You'd get yourselves killed. No way."

"I wasn't asking for permission," Jacob said and looked at me. I looked at him worriedly.

"Edward?" I asked looking at him. I think he was shocked that I actually called him a normal name but he said, "It means more protection for you both."

I sighed and Bella shared the same exasperated look with me.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to… an understanding?" Carlisle asked. Jacob nodded and said, "Of course, Carly's an imprint."

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked looked at Jasper.

"They'll give us the numbers, the newborns won't even know they exist. That'll give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate," Carlisle said standing up. Bella protested for me saying, "Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt."

"We all need some training," Carlisle said looking around at everyone, "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."

"Alright. Name the time and place," Jacob agreed.

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting into," I said still sitting. I suddenly felt very tired.

"Carly, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You're the one that wanted us to get along. Remember?"

I couldn't resist the eye roll.

* * *

**********Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


End file.
